Kin of Darkholme
by Alex - Comic Book King
Summary: I like how in some comics Mystique raised her kids Nightcrawler and Rogue and she was a good mom. So my story is gonna be about her never giving them up or losing them at all. What happens next, well that's for you to find out. my story will involve events that happened in comics, mainstream and alternate dimensions, and to whatever I can make up. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At a warehouse just a couple miles from the X Mansion, a fight over a certain small package is taking place.  
"Stop standing around you idiots and take her down!" Yells a large man, glaring at the other men with him. The man fires a few shots at the warehouse, trying to get the "her" to come out. His men walk forward, creeping towards the building. "The Boss wants the cargo taken to him with no damage. So kill the freak, and go take it from her!" The large man calls after the group.  
The men's flashlights shine over the building as they walk, their guns are aimed into the shadows, looking for this woman mutant. They don't stop until they see an object move on the floor. Quickly, and a little jumpy, they all shine their lights and point their guns at the object to find it's man on the ground.  
"Please, help me." the man says desperately. "The mutant….s-s-she kicked me down and ran for it"  
The group of men just stand there, not know what to do. Their leader walk up behind them, "What's going on?" He growls.  
"Please." The man on the ground chokes.  
The leader hesitates for a moment, but then says "You heard him, help him up men!" the leader says, slightly irritated by the situation.  
They help the man up, but as soon as he is on his feet, he starts smiling wickedly, "Every time" he sneers, then kicks the leader down on the floor.  
[Pause. Okay, see that man who just kicked the leader to the floor? That's me, and you are going to LOVE what I do next.]  
The man [I] throw one of the men at another, their bodies colliding in a painful crunch. I shoot a few of them, bringing them to the ground instantly, then kick a few more back to the ground. Then, standing over the men, who are nursing their injuries, I turn myself back into my ORIGINAL blue-skinned, redheaded, female self: Mystique.  
I hear the click of a gun, and turn around quickly. A man behind me aims a gun at me, but with a shaking arm, "W-W-What the hell are you?!" He whimpers.  
I sigh, then jump and kick him down, "Idiots." I say shaking my head.  
I walk up to a small crate and look inside, making sure it's what I am here for. As soon as I look inside I hear cars and vans pulling over and more guns start to go off.  
"Oh crap!" I say, grabbing the small crate and hopping on a motorcycle. I start it up and floor it to get away before any of the reinforcements could get me.  
"There she is! Shoot her! Shoot her!" Scream the people as they chase me. I drive crazily, making many twists and turns on the road. "When will these idiots ever learn?" I ask sarcastically. I turn around for a moment and shoot the tires of one car, causing it to crash into another causing major damage and a roadblock for the other cars. I accelerate, trying to outrun them while I can, only to see a few of them speed up after me.  
"Jeez, I can't catch a break can I?" I mutter to myself, "Well, time to call for my reinforcements then."

3 HOURS AGO.  
(POV: Rogue)  
My brotha an Ah were waiting in this hotel suite we had, our current "home" for the time bein. As we sit here, bored as hell, hopin for something interestin to happen, we hear the door starting to unlock. Ah hop up from my chair and whip off my gloves, ready for anything. Though, as serious as Ah am about taking whatever or whomever it is down, Ah am having trouble trying not to smile. As bad as it would be for someone to come in here and ambush us, it would at least add a little action to the day, something neither my brother nor Ah have had in weeks.  
My lil brotha Kurt, jumps in and puts his arm in front of me. Putting a finger to his lips, he teleports and appears in front of the doorway. As the door opens, Kurt swings his swords out, ready to defend our place, only to see a Caucasian woman catch the swords he swung.  
"Relax Kurt, it's me." says the woman, her skin turning the same shade of blue as Kurt's. Kurt and Ah relax immediately, realizing it is our mother, Mystique, in disguise.  
"Mutter," says Kurt, as he releases his grip on his swords.  
"Hey momma." Ah say as Ah put the gloves back on my hands.  
"Hello children." Momma says, returning Kurt's swords and walking forward to hug us.  
"Vhat's ze matter Mutter?" Kurt asks, helping momma into a chair like a gentleman.  
"Yeah, what is going on? Why are we here? Ah ask.  
"There is a crate full of important items that was delivered to a warehouse not far from here, I need to steal that crate before anyone else gets their hands on it otherwise we could be in trouble. As for why we're here, the rooftop of this building has a perfect view of the warehouse and I need you two to be my watchtower. As soon as you see me starting to come back from the warehouse, I need you, Kurt to teleport down there and get us back here as quickly as possible. It's late enough that I shouldn't have any problems, can you two do this for me?"  
"Of course Mutter!" Kurt replies immediately.  
I nod, but don't say anything, "What's in the crate anyway?" Ah ask finally.  
"It doesn't matter." Momma says, "The only thing that does, is that you and your brother are on the rooftop of this hotel while I'm at the warehouse."  
"Yes Mutter, ve'll be there." Kurt says obediently. He reaches out to grab my arm, but knowing he was going to teleport us, Ah quickly pulled my away so he can't take me. Ah walked up to Momma and hugged her. I'm worrying about her and what might happen if a bunch of men show up wielding guns. "Nothing's gonna happen, right?" Ah ask.  
Momma smiles, "I'll be alright, Anna. You don't have to worry about me. But if anything does happen, I'm just a phone call away." She lets go of me and turns to Kurt, "Kurt, do take care of your sister."  
"I vill Mutter." Kurt replies, as Momma kisses his forehead.  
"You two don't have to worry about me." She reassures us, "It'll be just a simple in and out job. All you have to do is be safe on the rooftop keeping watch, and when you see me, teleport down, grab me, and teleport back."  
"Yes Mother." Both Kurt and I say in our own ways and accents.  
I let Kurt grab my arm, and he teleports us to the roof at last

NOW  
(POV: Mystique)

Meanwhile, miles and miles away on a rooftop, two mutants are waiting patiently.

"No way it's gonna be a simple in and out job." The girl says.

"Can you blame her dear Schwester? She is our Mutter." the boy replies, his hands hovering over the hilts of his swords. He notices the girl walking away after that last comment, he vanishes from where he was standing with a *BAMF*, then reappears in front of the girl hanging upside-down by his tail from a pipe.

"Vhere are you going?" he asks.

"Relax will ya? Ah'm jus goin to look from this side here." The girl claims. "Do ya think what she's after is really what she thinks it is?" she asks after a while, the boy still hanging from the pipe watching her.

"I do not know, ve can only hope it iz of what she's finding." The boy replies.

"Maybe we should find out." The girl says, with a curious tone.

The boy looks around and teleports again to stand in front of her. "Vhat are you thinking?" he asks. He looks at her face and suddenly realizes the answer to his own question, "NO Vogue! Ve are not involvink ourselves" he raises his voice sternly.

"Oh come on, you may be more protective, but Ah'm still older here, remember?" the girl pleads.

"Yes, but I can still bring you back here if you leave."

"Not if I touch you!"

"No Vogue. Ve are staying here until it is the right time to go." The boy restates.

"Come with me! You do love adventures, don't ya lil brotha? Come on Kurt, you know you want to!" Rogue says, encouraging the boy .

"Not vhen ve are given orders, by our Mutter, to wait here 'til the our time comes!" Kurt shouts, trying to ignore his longing of adventure.

"Come on, Momma will understand." Rogue winks, "Plus, what if she could use our help?" she walk forward, with her arms crossed and her lip curled upward on one side.

"She's gonna need help" says the girl.  
"Ov course she vill. Just not now" the boy replies.  
Kurt, she's going to need help, NOW!" The girl frowns.  
The boy gives the girl a look, "She can handle herself, and everysink vill be fine"  
The girl smiles and smirks back at him, "Wanna bet, brotha?"  
"The usual vager, Vogue?" The boy grins back.  
"You're on Kurt" and the two shake hands. Just as they finish the shake, their phone rings and they put it on speaker.  
"Mutter. How're sings?" The mutant named Kurt, asks.  
"At the moment, not good. I need your help, both of you." I say, quickly, wind blowing into the mix as I drive, "I'm on the highway, you two should see the predicament I'm in!" I hang up.  
A large sneer spreads across Anna's face, "HA!" She brags, pointing her finger at Kurt. "VERDAMMIT!" Kurt yells angrily, "Aright, grab on tight Rogue." He adds.  
They hold hands and Kurt teleports them both away with a *BAMF*.

Back on the road, I am attempting to outrun two cars that are on my tail.  
At that moment, Rogue and Kurt teleport right in front of the cars, causing their drivers to swerve and lose control. Kurt teleports them both, just as those cars get near them. One of the cars crashes into a building, while the other flips over multiple times, finally landing in a ditch. "Wow, that was intense" says Rogue. [Pause, okay, see those two who just appeared? The one with the blue skin and tail, and the one with the white strip in her hair? Those are my kids, Kurt and Anna]  
I see my two kids reappear at another location near where they first teleported to. I turn the motorcycle around and drive towards them.  
"Anna, Kurt. Great timing!" I say, smiling gratefully at them.  
"Kurt said you weren't going to need help and made a bet, but I knew, so I won." Rogue smirks.  
"Nice." I smile, though out of the corner of my eye, I see Kurt scowling.  
Just as I'm about to tell Kurt to lighten up, the driver who crashed into the building crawls out of the wreckage, pointing a gun towards the three of us, "Alright you freaks, don't do anything or I'll blow your brains out!"  
Without hesitation, Kurt grabs Rogues arm and teleports right in front of the man and throws Rogue behind the man without him noticing what was happening. Kurt pulls out his swords instantly, and has them aimed so that they ever so slightly touch the man's nose. "Don't ever sreaten my Mutter!" Kurt growls.  
The man backs off a bit, hesitating, but not knowingly backs right up in front of Rogue. She taps his shoulder, and the man jumps around. Rogue barely touches his face, and he falls to the ground.

I walk over to join my children, and glare down at the man who is just starting to come to again, "Those "freaks" are my kids you, sick, racist, b***!" I shriek before kicking him in the face.  
"Kurt" I say, not turning away from the horrid man on the ground.  
"Yes Mutter?" he asks, both he and Rogue smirking.  
"Please do your thing and get us out of this sick place." I say, giving the man one last kick to the stomach before Kurt teleports all three of us back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt has successfully teleported us back to the hotel, all of us in one piece.  
"Aaand, we're back!" says Anna jokingly.  
"Good job kids. Now you two relax and enjoy yourselves, I just need to go and examine the crate." I say, holding the damn thing that caused us so much trouble, under my arm.  
"Wunderbare! I'll just be over—" Kurt says just before Anna grabs his tail, preventing him from leaving the room.  
"Uh uh uh." Anna scolds him, "Not so fast Kurt… Remember our little bet?" she reminds him.  
"Oh right. What did you two bet this time? The usual wager?" I ask.  
"Ja, ve did" Kurt says, all mopey.  
"That's right. Pay up Kurt" Anna says in a bragging tone.  
"Ahh" he grunts while taking out $40 from his wallet, "Don't spend it all in vone place." he says.  
"Hehe what do you care? It's not yours anymore! Hahahaha!" Anna laughs.  
"Ease up on the bragging Anna, and Kurt try to lighten up." I say to my children.  
"Yes Mother." they both sigh.  
As I'm leaving the room, I notice Anna follow me, "What's in there anyway?" She asks.  
I turn to her, "Nothing that concerns you" I say in a positive tone.  
"Can Ah take a look?" she asks.  
"No" I say immediately, shaking my head.  
"Awwww, why not?" she whines curiously.  
I put my hand on her shoulder, "Trust me Anna, nothing in this will be of any interest to you. Why don't you have fun with your brother or read your books or something?"  
"Alright, alright, Ah'll seeya later then." she says, walking out. I hate lying to them, but there're better off them not knowing what's inside the crate and what it's for.  
After a few hours of relaxing, I look out and see both Anna and Kurt in their rooms, doing their own things: Kurt practicing with his swords, whipping them around and stabbing pillows; and Anna reading her book, Pride and Prejudice. While they continue to stay in their comfort zones, I proceed in examining the outside of the crate. I open it on a table, making sure Kurt nor Anna are able see what's inside it. I am upset to see that my suspicions about its contents were correct: Information on very powerful and skilled mutants, and mutates who had extraordinary powers. There are files, records, and information almost everything anyone would want to know about the mutants, including DNA work. I am shocked to find they even have solid, concrete info on not only me, but my children as well! How could they even obtain this info? I continue looking through them and am infuriated to find out that this info came from a weapon-X facility and were supposed to be transferred to another, larger one. "Weapon-X…" I growl, "I shoulda known! AAAAAHH!" I yell, throwing the papers into the air. I scurry through them and quickly destroy all the files regarding me, my family, and a few other trusted allies. As I do so, I also keep a few interesting files about particular mutants, ones that couldn't hurt looking into. I look around the hotel suite to make sure neither of my kids were around to hear my outburst. Seeing that they didn't, I take a handful of the files and DNA work and dump them in the trashcan. Then, take the trashcan outside with me onto the balcony and burn the papers, watching them turn to ashes.  
I sit there thinking of the painful scenarios that those mutant hating psychos might attempt if they ever had a hold of me, or worse, Anna and Kurt. I make a promise to myself that I'll never have that happen, and I swear I'll keep that promise, whatever it takes.  
I go back into the room to finish burning the rest, but am beyond shocked and slightly outraged to see what I'm seeing.  
"ANNA!" I yell at the top of my lungs seeing her, my innocent daughter, going through those files.  
"Ah-Ah-Ah…" Anna mutters, trying to explain herself.  
"I told you not to go through those! Why, just why, did you disobey me?! Can you even answer?!" I ask furiously.  
"Ah-Ah was gonna go out and practice fencing with Kurt, but I wanted to grab some water before I left." she explains.  
"So you decided to look through my stuff?!" I yell.  
"N-No, it's just ya weren't there, an-an-an A-Ah just got curious is all. So I just wanted to take a look. B-but Ah had no idea about weapon-x… Are th-they the ones tha-" she says, tears forming in her eyes. Poor Anna, I didn't mean to make her cry! I go to her quickly, wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly.  
"Yes… Yes they are. Which is why you can't let your brother know about this… You know how close this is to him." I say gently. It was a good comforting moment while it lasted.  
"Momma?" Anna asks.  
"Yes Anna" I reply.  
"What's that blinking thing in the crate?"  
I let go of her rapidly and approach the crate. Inside of it is a small device with a blinking red light. At first I am confused, but then I recognize what it is immediately.  
"Oh no..." I say. At that moment, people in SWAT armor burst through the window with huge guns pointed at us.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR FREAKS!" the men yell.  
Without hesitation, I drop my back to the floor, kicking the gun out of one of the men's hands and kick the man on the ground. I swing my legs around, tripping 5 men and knocking them to the floor. Anna fights back by throwing some mean swings with her hands bare. Her skills are impressive as I see she has handled 3, but I soon discover she's become too dependent on her power as multiple men start tackling her. I take out my gun and shoot a few of them in their legs, forcing them to their knees. This gets most of the men off of Anna, allowing her to escape from their grasp.  
"Where's Kurt?!" I yell.  
"I don't know!" Anna shouts back. "  
Find him Anna! I need you to find him now!"  
At that moment, 2 men are thrown out of what was Kurt's room, one of them with a sword through his chest. Two seconds later, Kurt is thrown out of the room with three men attempting to pin him to the ground. "GAAAH" he shouts with anger.  
"We got him. We got the Nightcr-" one of the armed men says before he's grabbed around the throat by Kurt's tail. Another man grabs a gun and hits Kurt's face. Anna runs and jumps, pushing the two men off of Kurt yelling "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Kurt is still half conscious and can't exactly fend for himself against two remaining men. I approach them, with gun in my hand, "You heard her. Get off my Son!" I say with low, furious growl. They look up at me just before I shoot them down, Anna's power knocking out the last of the men at the same moment.  
"Kurt, are you alright?" I ask, Anna and I helping him to his feet.  
"Ja, I think so." he says rubbing his head. "Who are these men? Vhy are they here?" he asks, reclaiming his swords.  
"It's them ain't it?" Anna asks.  
I examine the SWAT armor and see it indeed says WEAPON-X on it. "Yes… I'm afraid it is."  
"Vhat? Who? I can't vead vight now, everysink is blurry!" Kurt says, sounding worried.  
"It doesn't matter right now, but I'll tell you as soon once we're out of here… No doubt there will be more men on the way… Kurt, do you think you can teleport us?"  
"Ja, I beli-" Kurt says before stopping midway through the sentence and collapsing on the floor.  
"KURT?!" I yell. Anna and approach him and see a tranquilizing dart in his neck. You have got to be kidding me! Right then, more armed men come bursting through the window. Right before they can get to us, Anna and I drag Kurt's unconscious body to cover.  
"Anna, I hate to ask you this but-" I start, but Anna cuts me off, "You don't need to ask Momma."  
With that, Anna takes off her glove and touches Kurt's face. In just a few seconds, Anna's eyes turn yellow; her ears become pointier; a few of her teeth become fang-like; a spaded, blue tail sprouts out of her back; and with a sudden poof, she's covered from head to toe in thick, blue fur, just like Kurt's  
"Are you ready?" I ask.  
"As ready as Ah'll ever be." she replies, grabbing my hand with her gloved one. I grasp onto Kurt more tightly just as Anna uses Kurt's power to teleport with a *BAMF*  
10 blocks across from the hotel, the 3 of us reappear on a rooftop away from the weapon X agents.  
"You OK?" I ask Anna.  
"Yeah, Ah'm fine." she replies.  
In less than 2 seconds, Kurt awakens again, but his eyes are still shut. "GAAAH, I feel even vorse! You touched me didn't you Vogue…?"  
"Sorry, it was the only way." Anna says.  
Kurt gets up with a little bit of our help, he opens his eyes to see me, and Anna in her temporary form, covered in fur, and her tail whipping around with little control.  
"You look good" Kurt says jokingly.  
"Shut up" she says with a smile.  
It was a good moment, but I know it isn't the time right now, "Come on you two, we have to keep going" I say.  
"Vhere are ve going?" Kurt asks.  
"Trust me, I know a safe place. You'll see" I say, and we all continue moving forward, farther and farther away from the mess that was once the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the hotel we were once in filled with Weapon-X agents, my children and I have been traveling by rooftop, jumping from one to the next.  
"How you feeling Kurt?" I ask.  
"I'm fine Mutter, I can actually see sings better" Kurt says.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"I can see… a lot of big, blurry blobs." Kurt jokes sarcastically.  
I ignore that comment, but Anna, however rolls her eyes in annoyance, "What're ya complaining about? Ah'm covered in fur, and Ah have a tail whipping around mah legs!" She replies grumpily.  
"And ze problem with zhat iz?"  
"Ah wasn't born with one, so Ah had no idea how annoyin this thing is!" Anna complains further, "I'll have you know that—" she starts, but I cut her off. I should've enjoyed that last good moment, if I had known this would've happened.  
"Both of you behave, we're almos—" I start scolding, but then I, myself, am cut off by the whirring of a helicopter as it shines a spot light upon us.  
"Kids Run!" I yell as it begins to follow us. And as we run for it, the helicopter starts firing its guns at our heels.  
Making sure my aim was clear and away from Kurt and Anna, I take out my gun and try shooting back at it.  
"Do ya really think that'll do anything?" Anna asks.  
"It's the only thing I have on me Anna, do you have an RPG on you?" I say sarcastically as we continue to run away from the chopper. As we keep on running, we hear louder gun shots coming from it that don't sound like an automatic.  
"GAAAH!" Kurt shouts in pain.  
"Kurt! Are you alright?" I scream.  
"Ja, I think so… Something grazed me." he replies.  
I looked at the side of Kurt's face and saw that a bullet grazed his cheek. I turn around and see four Weapon-X agents holding sniper rifles and firing at us on the side of the helicopter. I pull out my gun again, and fired at them many times, but with very little luck. I might as well be throwing a rocks at the agents.  
"This is pointless! I can't aim properly with this gun, and even if I could, I can't concentrate while we're running. Not to mention, I'm nearly out of bullets." I complain.  
"No problem," Kurt smiles and jumps off one side of the building and onto another, then jumps even higher grabbing one of the sniper rifles out of the agents' hands. Grabbing the sniper rifle Kurt jumps back down and runs back, catching up with us.  
Seeing this, I notice that his powers and energy are slowly returning and they'll probably be back to their fullest quite soon.  
"Here" Kurt says, handing me the gun.  
"Will you ever cease to amaze me?" I ask with pride.  
"Probably not." Kurt smirks.  
"THIS IS WEAPON-X, MUTANTS, STAND DOWN OR YOU WILL BE SHOT DOWN!" a voice says over the PA of the chopper.  
"Veapon-X?" Kurt says slowly.  
Anna and I look at each other with concern.  
"Kurt? Are you o—" Anna asks, before she is cut off.  
"Veapon X…" Kurt repeats with a low, angry growl.  
Kurt stops running and turns around to face the helicopter, taking out his swords.  
"MUTANT PRISONER: NIGHTCRAWLER, STAND DOWN." the voice says.  
Anna and I stop running too, seeing Kurt is about to do something stupid.  
"Kurt NO!" I yell, before Kurt teleports with a *BAMF*. My sons powers have fully returned, but it is NOT for the better…

(POV: Nightcrawler)

I love my family, both my Mutter and my dear Schwester. I promised my Mutter zhat I'd protect Anna, but I promised myself to protect zhem both. Vhat zese monsters have put me through, vhat zhey've done to me.  
"Never again." I growl.  
"Kurt NO!" my Mutter yells, just before I teleport avay with a *BAMF*  
"Hey! Where'd he—?" zhe pilot asks, interrupted by my appearance in his helicopter.  
"Today, you meet your end!" I shout, charging at zhe pilot. However, I realize zhat my anger may have gotten zhe better of me vhen I realize that the helicopter is full of 12 Veapon-X agents.  
"Take him down!" vone of zhe agents orders.  
Even zough I know I've gotten myself in too deep, I can't help my hatred of zhem, and my desire to slice every single vone of them to pieces.  
"Come get me you fools." I taunt as zhey charge at me with guns aimed at my chest. I leap over vone of zhem and use my tail to wrap it around zhat agent and throw him at anozer. 4 of zhem still have guns aimed at me, but before zhey could pull any triggers, I teleport in and out around zhem, and take all zheir weapons avay… Everyvone's.  
"Now you vill all taste my blades! RAAAHHHH!" I roar, charging at zhem, stabbing each and every vone of zhem with my swords. And for zhe vones zhat couldn't taste the lick of my blades, I throw atop of another until zhere was only vone left ozher zhan zhe pilot. I hold my swords in both my hands and smile wickedly at him.  
"Your move." I sneer.  
Zhe agent grabs a handgun I failed to take avay and runs at me with it pointed at my head.  
"Zhey never learn, do they?" I mumble. I teleport and appear right on top of zhe agent's shoulders. Zhen, at I flip back, throwing him across the aircraft. Vhen I get back on my feet, I discover zhat once again, my thrill for excitement and act of revenge have created stupidity; I unintentionally threw zhe last agent at zhe pilot, knocking him unconscious and right into the controls of the helicopter…  
"Oh no" I utter.  
Alarms begin to go off and zhe entire aircraft loses control, causing me to lose my balance.  
"No, no, no!" the nose of the helicopter starts falling rapidly.

(POV Mystique)

"He'll be fine, right Momma?" Anna asks worryingly.  
All I do is stare at the helicopter, hoping he will be.  
"Momma?"  
Then we watch in horror as the helicopter that Kurt teleported into is spiraling out of control.  
"Run Anna! Run for it now!" I yell. As we run I know immediately that we aren't fast enough, "Hang on Anna!", and just as I thought this was the end, I hear a *BAMF*, feel a hand on my shoulder, and another *BAMF*.  
The next thing I see, is Kurt and Anna safe and sound with me and we are now on a deserted street, with broken down buildings lining each side of it.  
"Hello Mutter" Kurt smiles.  
"Kurt!" I exclaim, hugging him, "You had me so worried!"  
"I'm fine Mutter. Really, I am!"  
I let go of him immediately, and stare into his eyes, "What we're you thinking?!" I yell angrily.  
"Vhat? It vas zhem, it vas—!" Kurt started to argue.  
"I know who it was Kurt. I know it was Weapon X."  
"You-You knew? This whole time you knew?!" Kurt asks emotionally.  
"Yes I knew. And this is exactly why I didn't tell you…" I reply sadly.  
"B-But, you know what zhese monsters did to me, zhey nearly turned me into a monster!"  
"I know exactly what they did to you Kurt. I know more than anyone. And you have every right to feel the way you do now, but what you did scared the s*** out of me, and almost got yourself and us killed, or worse, captured!" I argue and see the guilt in Kurt's eyes.  
"Momma please. You know he didn't mean it!" Anna says, hugging Kurt, "You know he didn't mean it!" she pleads with sincerity in her voice.  
I stare at them, and see that I might've gone a step too far… "I—… I know he didn't. I'm sorry Kurt, but you can't do stuff like that. Please don't do anything like that again." I say, and hug both Kurt and Anna.

This time I actually enjoy the moment while it lasts, because when the helicopter crashed down its transmitter was destroyed with it. So now, wherever we are, the 3 of us will be safe for quite a while.  
As we walk through the alleys I se that Anna's appearance has returned to her normal, as her power had worn off.  
"Hey, vhat happened to your good looks?" Kurt asks.  
"Shut up." Anna frowns jokingly.  
I smile at their little jests, but soon that smile fades as I see a Weapon-X SWAT car drive up on the road.  
"Alright change in plans" I say, putting an arm out to stop Anna and Kurt.  
"Huh?" Anna asks, and, "Vhat?" says Kurt in unison.  
I point the vehicle out to them, which apparently just stopped.  
"MUTANTS IN PROXIMITY. 3 MUTANTS LOCATED." we hear.  
"Oh no" Kurt moans.  
"Oh crap" Anna agrees.  
"Now vhat?" Kurt asks.  
I look around and see a sewer lid in a nearby alley and run towards it, my kids following close behind.  
"I can't believe I'm taking us to hide in here" I complain out loud.  
"We're hiding in the sewers?" Anna asks, a sickened look on her face.  
"No it's something called the Morlock tunnels, and they're something I never thought I'd see myself using." I explain.  
Both Anna and Kurt look at me like I'm crazy.  
"Just get in, I'll explain more on the way." I say, as they both jump down. I look around and luckily see no Weapon-X vehicle or agent are in sight just before closing the lid over the sewer hole.

Up on a rooftop, 3 Weapon X agents are scanning the area and see Mystique follow the other two mutants into the Morluck tunnels.  
"Weapon-X prisoner Nightcrawler aka Kurt Darkholme, has been sited entering the New York City sewer system with 2 other potential mutant candidates, shall we intervene?" asks one of the agents into a communicator. "Weapon-X command center, do you cop—?" the agent starts to ask, but he gags.  
The other 2 agents heard his gagging and see a sword sticking through his chest. The agent falls to the ground as a mutant with red skin and a spaded tail pulls the sword out the agent. The other agents take out their guns and start firing at the mutant only for the mutant to disappear with a *BAMF*.  
He reappears behind the two agents and killed them by stabbing both of them with his swords.  
"NO! Nobody's interfering with this!" he growls, stepping on the communicator. He takes the agents' binoculars and looks in the direction the one agent was before.  
"So, you took him to the Morlock tunnels… My, my Raven, that is not like you at all! HAHAHAHAHA!" the mutant says with an evil laugh. He drops the binoculars on the ground and smiles wickedly, "I'm coming for you boy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stand there my arms wrapped around my daughter, alone in the Morlock tunnels, tears pouring out of our eyes. "This can't be happening it just can't be happening" I cry desperately .  
(1 HOUR AGO)  
Down in the Morlock tunnels, my children and I have just escaped from those weapon x agents and are now in hiding. This isn't my usual strategy, but it was a last minute situation and didn't have any time to think, so, I did what any other person would, I acted.  
During the time spent in the Morlock tunnels, I've been explaining to Kurt and Anna what the purpose of the Morlock tunnels were for.  
"So based on what you have told me, zhe Morlock tunnels, are for mutants who can't hide their mutations?" Kurt asks.  
"More or less Kurt. It was created for mutants who had no family or friends to turn too in their time of need. They feared the humans and rather than take a stand for themselves, they chose to hide" I explain further.  
"Ah sorta remember you tellin' me bout this. Yeah back when ya were doin that whole brotherhood thing when Ah was 7" Anna says, remembering those awful days of my past.  
I stare at Anna, reminding her she wasn't supposed to say that. She immediately claps a hand to her mouth.  
"Zhe Vhat?" Kurt asks.  
Anna looks into my eyes with awkwardness and self-shame realizing she let a huge secret slip.  
"Vhat iz she talking about, tell me Mutter" Kurt implores.  
I stop walking and put my arms on Kurt's shoulders, "Kurt, I know you and I had a little trust dilemma earlier with those animals who were after us. But this isn't the time or the place for me to explain this."  
Kurt looks me in the eyes with a desire to know the truth. "But-" he starts, but I cut him off, "Please trust me Kurt, I will tell you all about this, but just not this second." I look deeply back into his eyes.  
Kurt looks down and sighs for second before looking back at me again, "Yes Mutter" he says finally.  
I smile, admiring his trust in me.

Just then, our conversation was interrupted by a sound I couldn't hear yet.  
"What was that?" Anna asks, apparently only she could hear it at the moment.  
"What was what?" I ask.  
"Didn't ya hear that?" Anna asks.  
I stop walking and turn around to face Anna, "Hear what? I don't hear anything dear."  
Then, I hear the sound.  
"That! Tell me Ah'm not crazy and ya both heard that?" Anna says, a little paranoid.  
"Okay, that time I heard it." I reply, my hand hovering over my gun.  
Whatever is making that noise grows louder.  
"I hear it too" Kurt says, drawing his swords.  
The sound starts echoing off the Morlock tunnel walls, "Both of you, get back-to-back. Now!" I say, backing up to them.  
"Vhat is it?" Kurt asks.  
"It certainly don't sound like a sewer drain." Anna says.  
As it grows closer, the strange sound starts sounding familiar to me. And in no time, the sound is one I can almost surely recognize, but I hope I'm wrong.  
"Oh no…" I mutter.  
"Momma?" Anna asks anxiously, hearing me.  
"It sounds like *BAMF*s…" I say, and Anna instinctively looks at Kurt.  
"Vhat? It isn't me." Kurt says, sounding unsettled.  
"Oh god, please oh please, don't be—" I start to beg, but I'm interrupted by a final *BAMF* as a cloud appears before me.  
"SURPRISE!" says the teleporter, resembling Kurt, but red-skinned and much larger. The teleporter promptly kicks me in the face.  
"AAH!" I yell out in pain and anger.  
"MUTTER!" Kurt yells, turning around to see what happened.  
"Ooh it took you long enough to figure it out Raven, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." The teleporter says wickedly.  
I stare at him with complete hatred. He must see the killer in my eyes as I slowly try reaching for my gun, which had been knocked out of my holster when he sprung upon me, "Now now Raven, let's not let anything get in the way" he says, stepping on my hand quite painfully, "Now, where were we?"  
The teleporter is interrupted by footsteps charging quickly towards us, "Ya don't get to do that! Not to her!" Anna shouts, intensely as she comes running toward us, ready to punch the teleporter.  
"Stand avay from her you monster" Kurt growls, teleporting in between the teleporter and I, Kurt's swords ready.  
"You fools" the teleporter says, and the next thing I know, he catches Anna's punch, pulling her as if she was some inanimate object, and throws her at Kurt, causing them both to slam into the wall.  
"NO!" I scream. I turn my body over and swing my legs at the teleporter's legs, causing him fall, releasing my hand and allowing me to escape.  
I run towards Anna and Kurt. I know fully well that they can both take a hit, but I still need to know they're alright.  
"Anna! Kurt! Are you okay?!" I ask, looking them over.  
"Oooh, mah head is killin me, oohh…" Anna groans in pain.  
"I am fine Mutter, truly I am. But are you?" Kurt asks me.  
"I'm fine Kurt, right now we have to be ready more than ever to fight this a****** and protect Anna" I say, helping Kurt up.  
"Fight who? Who iz he Mutter?" Kurt asks, and I look into his eyes with emotion in my own.  
"You haven't told him about me, Raven? I'm insulted!" the red teleporter says, teleporting in front of us.  
"I don't know you are, and frankly, I don't care. You have no right to do zhis to us!" Kurt growls, charging at the teleporter, only for Kurt to get thrown back down.  
"Leave them alone Azazel" I yell.  
He [Azazel] looks at me, smiling wickedly again.  
"Whatever you want with me, go on ahead and get it over with already, but leave my children alone!" I yell with killer seriousness in my voice.  
Azazel teleports and punched me hard, causing me to slam painfully to the ground near Anna.  
"You've done zhis long enough!" Kurt shouts, grabbing his swords and teleporting right behind Azazel, ready to sneak attack him.  
Azazel took out his own swords, instinctively knowing Kurt had done so and turns around to face him, "Ah Kurt, you see, I can never be snuck up on by another teleporter. I, as a teleporter, have lived long enough to know exactly what a teleporter's next move is." Azazel takes a swing at Kurt, but Kurt blocks him just in time. Both of them teleport and somehow Azazel knew where Kurt would teleport. Their sword battle is an even tie.

As they fight, I crawl over to Anna. I try to treat her injuries and wake her up.  
"M-Momma?" Anna asks with a moan.  
"Easy there Anna, easy. You were pretty seriously hurt when you and Kurt were thrown into the wall" I say.  
I'm not able to hide my injuries and Anna notices, "L-l-look who's talking" Anna says, but sighs in more pain.  
"Rest dear. Don't worry about me. The only thing that's important is that you and Kurt are safe" I tell Anna, holding her hand.  
"Kurt?! Where – where is he?" Anna says with concern.  
I put my hand on her head, "Kurt's fine, he's alright"  
Anna points, seeing the battle Kurt was having with Azazel.

Kurt fights nobly and with ferocity all the way. Kurt dodges Azazel's swords as he swings his own at Azazel, nearly grazing Azazel's arm.  
"You are very impressive boy. I'd almost say you are my equal, but you should know…" Azazel says, just before he teleports and reappears behind Kurt, "…NOBODY IS BETTER THAN ME!" Azazel yells, kicking Kurt down from behind.  
Azazel walks toward Kurt and sees him trying to reach for his sword. Azazel teleports and kicks the sword further away, then aims his own sword mere inched from Kurt's face, "You can't teleport can you? That battle wore you out, I know it did otherwise you wouldn't be at my mercy Kurt" Azazel smirks devilishly.  
"That's Nightcrawler to you, _Azazel_. Only my family are allowed to call me by my name" Kurt growls.  
"Ah, you've truly been kept in the dark haven't you boy? You should know whatever lie you're mother, that blue-skinned witch, has told you about your father is false."  
"How would you know about my father?!" Kurt demands.  
I know, boy, because I am he." Azazel says with an evil smile.  
"It's not true! You're lying!" Kurt shouts in anger and denial.  
"Afraid not Boy!" Azazel grins and picks up Kurt, holding by his shirt.  
"Azazel!" I yell furiously, back on my feet.  
"Aah, look who's back." Azazel says.  
"I'm going to say it one more time, you can do whatever you want with me, but you leave my children alone!" I scream.  
"Mutter No!" Kurt yells. Azazel throws Kurt back on the floor and Kurt cries out in pain.  
"Momma what're you doing?" Anna asks in shock, trying to stand up.  
"Kurt can't teleport and you are too injured to fight. We all are." I say, admitting defeat.  
Azazel teleports in front of me and smiles evily. "How touching mother dearest" Azazel says mockingly, "But did you really think I came all this way for you?"  
"What?! Then what're yo—?" I start, but Azazel punches me down and teleports, picks up Kurt. I now fully realize why Azazel is here.  
"Now let's say you and I have some Father/son quality time huh?" Azazel jokes cruelly.  
"NO! KURT!" I cry, getting back up and running to my son.  
"No, get avay from me! Let go of me! Moze—!" Kurt shouts, trying to call to me while resisting Azazel, but Azazel teleports out of sight, taking my son with him.  
"NOOO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" I scream in complete and utter devastation.  
Anna who witnessed this event is heartbroken; not only has Azazel taken my son, but her brother. "Kurt?" she cries, tears forming in her eyes. As much as I want to be angry, I can't. I'm to heartbroken to want vengeance, and I quickly start to cry. Anna collapses to the floor in tears. I go to her and hug her tightly for comfort, "This can't be happening. This just can't be happening!" I bawl


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Witnessing what Anna and I saw, was something I don't know how I am able to stand… As if seeing Azazel come here and attacking my family wasn't enough, taking Kurt, taking my son! Oh why, why did it have to happen? I sit, comforting Anna for a moment before approaching the place where Kurt and Azazel once had their sword battle, before they teleported away. I look down and see the only thing left of Kurt that wasn't taken; one of his swords which he dropped while he was fighting. I kneel down on the ground and pick up the sword with both hands. Anna comes over and stands beside me as I wrap my arms around it.  
"Not again" I say. "Please, don't let this happen again".

(MANY YEARS AGO)

I stood by and watched out the window of the vacant apartment as a 13 year old Kurt was hanging upside down on the balcony by his tail. "Heh heh." I muttered to myself. I've always wondered why he enjoyed hanging upside down or better yet why he liked fighting with swords either, but I always tell him 'whatever works best'.  
Even though it was almost noon and there wasn't one person in near this area, I still didn't feel comfortable with Kurt exposing himself out in public.  
I went out to the balcony finally, "Kurt, don't exploit yourself. Come inside now."  
"But Mutter, I—" Kurt said, but I cut him off, "NOW Kurt."  
"Yes Mutter…" Kurt sighed in disappointment.  
"Please stay indoors Kurt. We may be in safe area for now, but there might be one person out there watching, with a camera."  
"Ja, but zhere iz nozsink to do." Kurt complained.  
"Sure there is. You can watch TV, or practice with your swords… or even spend some quality time with your sister?" I suggested, "Speaking of which, where is she anyway?"  
Kurt crossed his arms and used his tail to point at a certain bedroom, Anna's to be specific. I entered the room and saw 15 year-old Anna just laying on her bed, sleeping.  
"Oh come on Rogue, wake up" I said, moving her shoulder.  
"Vakey Vakey." Kurt said, immaturely poking Anna's head with his tail.  
"Kurt stop" I said.  
"Uuugghhh…..What?" Anna complained.  
"It's not even noon yet, and you're just gonna sleep?" I asked with my hands in my hips.  
"That's the plan" Anna said, grabbing the sheets and re-covering herself in the blankets.  
"Well there's been a change in plans" I said, as I re-took the sheets off of her. "I have to go 'out' today, and won't be back til late. You have to keep an eye out for each other" I explained.  
"Fine, whatever" Anna huffed, not taking the matter seriously.  
"I'm serious, if anything happens, you two need to be together and watch each other's backs." I said strongly.  
"Awright, awright. Ah getchya. Ah'll keep an eye out on Kurt" she said, patting Kurt's head with her glove on.  
"And I'll watch over Anna" said Kurt.  
"It's Rogue Kurt. Rogue." she frowned.  
"Ja, but do ve veally need to say our codenames vhen it's zhe three of us" Kurt asked.  
"Just please call me Rogue, awzright?"  
Seeing that they got the message, I proceeded to disguise myself, and turned to leave the apartment, but Anna approached me again.  
"You're not going 'out' tonight, you're doing that brotherhood thing aren't ya?" Anna asked rhetorically.  
"Yes Anna I am, and you should know better than to just blurt something out like that. What if Kurt heard you?" I frowned.  
"Ah still don't see what the big deal is, why can't you just tell him about it like you told me?" she crossed her arms.  
"Because I rather not have him be involved. Now please just go back and keep yourselves company and protected while I'm gone" I said.  
Anna opened her mouth to ask more, but I cut her off before she even started talking, "And before you even ask of tagging along, the answer is no plain and simple. Maybe the next time around, but for now, watch your brother" I gave her a look.  
"Awright… Seeya in a few hours momma" Rogue said finally, sighing.

(12 HOURS LATER)

I came home, from another attempted Brotherhood mission and was seriously considering taking a leave of absence. When I return to the apartment, still in my disguised form, I saw the door had been broken and kicked down. I ran inside immediately, turning back into my true form. The apartment was trashed.  
"Kurt! Rogue!" I yelled, scavenging the place, looking for them through the vandalized mess, "Please oh please be okay! Please don't be hurt" I cried as I dug around through rubble.  
I went into what was Anna's room and found that it was ravaged through as well. It wasn't until I looked in the closet that I felt somewhat relieved. There, balled up on the floor, was Anna, but with Kurt's appearance and complete terror in her eyes.  
"ANNA!" I yelled with joy and relief.  
Anna jumps up and hugs me. "Oh thank god!" she said, crying her heart out. "  
"It's ok Rogue. It's alright. Everythi—" I stop short, looking around, "Where's Kurt?" I let go of Anna and look further into the closet, hoping to find him in there as well, but nothing.  
"Rogue, what happened? Where is he? Where is your brother?!" I yelled.  
"They took him!" she said, tears starting to stream down.  
"What? Who? Who took him?!"  
"A-A-AH don't know. They just stormed in here and, and, and….oh Kurt!" Anna cried as her blue appearance faded.  
"Rogue…Anna, please tell me what happened" I asked, trying to comfort her.  
"These people wearin' armor and carryin' guns they came in here, and attacked us. Ah grabbed Kurt and we ran. We climbed out the window and went down the fire escape, but those guys grabbed Kurt and tried pulling him up, so Ah tried pullin' back down hard and…A-Ah touched him…That's why I was blue…" Anna admitted.  
"You what?!" I yelled.  
"Ah didn't mean too… it just… happened." she said solemnly. "Touchin' Kurt knocked him out and they grabbed him. They tried to grab me too, so Ah tried teleporting, but I ended up going everywhere. Ah didn't know how to do it the way Kurt does… When I got back, Kurt was gone" Anna looks down.  
Anna started crying again. So, I hugged her, trying to comfort her again. "Don't worry Anna, it's not your fault. And in one way or another, I promise you, I will find him"

(7 MONTHS LATER)

For 7 months, I devoted myself to finding Kurt. No matter which form or identity I used, I asked, demanded, interrogated, and did whatever I had to do, on each and every person who had info on what happened to Kurt. Anna, who was as willing as I, even risked touching people and using her power to know things as well. It took some persuasion, but I was able to talk her out of it, but I didn't think I could hold back her determination any further. She wouldn't eat, sleep, or stop. I would've been be proud that she wasn't not giving up, if I wasn't concerned for her wellbeing.  
After a long period of time, I was able to find that my son was abducted by an organization called WEAPON-X. Through "interrogation", I was able to find out what it was. I discovered that it was an agency run by mutant-haters, who abducted and used mutants and their powers for research on the side, but the whole point of that group was to turn them into weapons, ruthless killing machines, by warping the mutant's minds, into whatever they wanted.  
Finding out what they did, and what they could be doing to Kurt, nearly killed me. Breaking the news to Anna didn't help the case. It took weeks and weeks to talk her out of going with me, but I finally convinced her.

I made my march to the Weapon-X central base, located in Canada.  
I snuck my way onto the base and disguised myself so no one would detect me. I saw two guards positioned at the front door, talking to each other. I snuck past them and climbed up to the top to the roof.  
'Now how do I get inside?' I asked myself. Then I saw an air vent. I jumped onto it, ripped the grill off of it, and crawled in.  
After creeping along, peaking through the grates, I finally found the security room.  
"Look at these freaks" one of the guards said, pointing at screen to the other.  
"I know right?! They won't stop crying, what a bunch of wusses!" said the other.  
Angry, I jumped down out of the vent and pinned the first one to the floor. The other started to get away, but I shot him in the knee before he could go any further.  
"Pl-Please don't hurt me! I have kids!" the guard I shot pleaded.  
"No. I have kids! You and your people took one of them from me. Now, you have to the count of three to tell me where he is or I'll blow your head off! 1… 3!" I shout furiously, pointing my gun at the second guard's head.  
"No, no please! I'll tell you what you want!"  
"Where is he?! Where's my son! Kurt Darkholme! Tell me where he is NOW!" I screamed.  
"I don't who that is, I swear!" he cried.  
"Liar! Where's Nightcrawler?!" I scowled, shoving the gun against his nose.  
"No I swear! I really don't know, please!"  
I looked into his eyes I saw he was telling the truth, he really didn't know.  
"Alright fine, tell me who your most dangerous prisoner is." I smiled wickedly.  
The guard remains on the ground, staring back at me.  
"TELL ME!" I shouted, pushing the gun harder.  
"We—We call him THE Weapon-X. His cell is all the way in the back." The guard said finally.  
"Good!" I said, then I shot him. I went monitor and scanned all the camera feeds, seeing all of the prisoners. As sad as I was to see so many innocent mutants enslaved to the most horrid of monsters, the only one I had any concern for was my son. After scrolling through many many feeds, I finally found him.  
I left the room, disguised as the guard I had just killed before stepping out. I made my way straight to Kurt's cell. Before unlocking it, I made sure there wasn't anyone near me. I took out the key I had taken from the security room and unlocked the door. I was horrified to see Kurt covered in scars and seriously weakened.  
"Oh my god! Oh Kurt, what did they do—" I cried, but Kurt came charging at me, yelling, before I could complete my sentence, or finishing returning to my true form.  
"You sink zhis is funny? You sink calling me my name and letting me sink of freedom iz a joke?" Kurt growled.  
"Kurt wait, it's me" I said, changing back all the way.  
"LIAR! You can't fool me! I know you are trying to taunt me and torture me! You want me to try to escape so you can mock me again!" Kurt cried with pure rage, tears in his eyes.  
"You're name is Kurt Darkholme. You spent four years growing up in Winzeldorf, Germany. You have a sister whom I adopted, but you treat her as if she was blood as much as I do. And I know you have a good soul, one that can never be corrupted by anything." I kneel so my eyes are right in line with Kurt's, trying to calm him down.  
Kurt looked desperately into my face, and his own fell. His eyes were filled with sadness and guilt and he let his arms drop. "M-Mutter?" he cried.  
"Yes Kurt, it's me" I said, tears of my own forming. Just then, Kurt collapsed and cried his heart out.  
"Oh Kurt, what did they do to you?" I tried to help him back to his feet. But as soon as I bent down to help him, he passed out from whatever pain Weapon-X had inflicted on him earlier, but not before saying "I'm sorry."  
"Kurt?" I asked concerned.  
I heard sarcastic clapping, "Well, good to see a freak show family moment." said a voice.  
I turned quickly to see a man with three scars on his face along with an army of armored guards. "But it seems, you are touching my freak!" the man frowned.  
"He is my son!" I said angrily.  
"So you must be Raven, we meet at last." he smiled wickedly.  
I gasped, shocked to how he knew my name.  
"Yeah your 'son' blubbered like a baby after we got the truth from him. He cried and begged and whined for us to stop us. He certainly hated it when we burned his feet. He put up one hell of a struggle not saying anything about his sister, Anna wasn't it? Or does she prefer Rogue?" the man mocked.  
I stare at him with tears of blistering fury, knowing that they tortured and taunted Kurt.  
"And that wasn't the least of it." the man continued.  
I took out my gun, pointed it at the vile man, and had the upmost desire to shoot at him then and there, right in the head.  
"What are you going to do mutie? Shoot me? If you haven't noticed, there're more men than there are you. You shoot me and then what? Huh? Face it, you kill me, you're part of the program."  
I glared at the man, then before he can do anything, I shoot lights, triggering an alarm. When the lights turned back on, I was gone.  
"Find her! Find that mutant!" the man ordered.  
I ran down the halls towards the back, Kurt in my arms. I dodged every bullet the men fired at us. I kept running until there was nowhere left to run. Then, I approached the cell of the prisoner they branded "Weapon-X".  
I heard the guards getting closer and closer. Before I could linger anymore, I punched the button and the Weapon-X's cell opened. A putrid stench met my nose and I saw him. A really hairy mutant that had 3 metal claws extending from his knuckles, along with weird device on his head that had wires running down to a computer. He smelled and growled like a monster filled with hate. I looked at him, and remembering what they did to Kurt, I stand pull the device off of his head, stand aside, and say "Have fun!" with a wicked smile. The mutant runs out of the cell and charges in the opposite direction as I was headed.  
As I made my way out of the base, I opened all the cells, giving all the prisoners a chance to escape. I then finally left that horrid place carrying a still unconscious Kurt.  
"M-M-Moz…." Kurt muttered.  
"Shhh. Don't speak Kurt, just rest. We're going home." I said, kissing his blue forehead.

After a few weeks of driving and sneaking around the borders, avoiding mutant hating police, I finally returned to where Anna and I had been staying after Kurt was taken. I climb up the stairs and open the door to the apartment. I find Anna there with a bat, ready to swing.  
"Momma!" she yelled, dropping her weapon as she ran to me. "Did, did you—?"  
"I found him Rogue, I found Kurt." I smiled, helping a barely conscious Kurt inside.  
"Kurt!" Anna yelled, running forward to hug.  
"Easy their Rogue, he's still recovering" I said gently.  
"It's Anna, Momma. I've decided only you and Kurt can call me by my real name." she said.  
For the next few days while Kurt recovered in an actual comfortable bed, that wasn't in a prison cell, I watched him and never left his side.  
"I promise Kurt, I'll never let anyone take you or Anna away from me, never again."

(NOW)

"I promise Kurt" I mutter, reminding myself of the promise I made so long ago. I stand back up, holding Kurt's sword, a fierce look in my eyes.  
"M-Momma?" Anna asks.  
"We're getting him back, we're getting your brother back from Azazel." I growl, my stare stone cold, "Whatever it takes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Nightcrawler  
Inside an abandoned and vandalized church in Hell's Kitchen, zhe *BAMF* of a teleporter vas made and heard as Azazel appeared, holdink me against my vill.  
"NO! MUTTER!" I yell.  
Azazel releases his grip on me and srows me on zhe floor, "Agh, Would you shut up?! You're yelling is becoming really annoying" Azazel taunts.  
I stumble, tryink to get up, still veakened from zhe battle vith him in zhe Morlock Tunnels, "T-Take…Take me back. Take me back now!" I demand, as I finally manage to pull myself onto my feet.  
"ummm NO! I don't believe that'll be happening at all" Azazel says taunting me, and refusing my demands.  
"I said, take me back!" I shout, charging towards him.  
Azazel teleports away, reappearing behind me and kicking me in my back, sendink me back to the floor.  
"And I said, no!" Azazel frowns.  
I stretch my arms, tryink to grab my swords, but both of zhem are gone. I hear another *BAMF*. I look up and see Azazel pointing the tips of his swords at my face, and holding my one sword by his tail.  
"Looking for something, Boy?" he sneers, srowing my sword farther avay from my reach.  
"Let me go, please." I plead.  
"Are you ever going to stop asking that?"  
I let my face fall against the ground, I'm veak, tired, but I'm not goink to give up.  
"Better get used to it here boy. This will be your new home." Azazel spreads his arms around.  
"No it von't! Zhey'll come for me and vhen zhey do—" I start, but I am cut off, "Who? You're mother? HA! If I know Raven, which I do, I know she'll try and fail, and then she'll quit! And as for that homeless trash you call a sister, like she'll ever come close! But in case she does… which part of her would you like to see first?" Azazel smiles vickedly as he jabs his swords close to my face.  
"AHH!" I yell, trying to charge at Azazel again for sreatening Anna, only to get kicked in the face.  
"Ah haha! You won't give up will you boy?"  
"Don't you dare sreaten her! You touch Rogue and I'll—" I shout, but I vas interrupted again, "You'll do what? Keep begging me with the same thing over and over again until I kick you in the face?" Azazel smirks, vonce again kicking me in the nose, "This is gonna be very enjoyable!" He laughs, valking away.  
"V-Vhat is this place? And vhat do you vant vith me anyway?" I ask.  
"Not now Boy, you'll just have to wait and see… But I will tell you this, when I'm finally finished, you and I are gonna be spending a lot of time together."  
I start trying to crawl avay, reaching for my sword again. I vould try to teleport, but sadly I'm to veak to even stand. As I get closer and closer to my sword, I have hope that I can escape this place and return to my family, vhere ever zhey are. I extend my arm to reach for my sword, but as soon as my hand is mere inches from zhe handle, Azazel is zhere to pick it up and take it from me again. He jabs me in my shoulder vith my own veapon.  
"GAAHHH!" I cry out in pain.  
"That was just a flesh wound. Continue to do this and it'll be your hand if not your eye" Azazel smiles nastily, pulling the sword out of my shoulder, "Now if you're done acting like the foolish boy you are, let your father do some grown up stuff"

POV:Rogue

Down a deserted alleyway in New York, a sewer lid is kicked open and my mother climbs out. She pulls me up next, "Come on Rogue. We have to hurry" she says, looking around.  
Since… since we lost Kurt, she hasn't stopped callin' me Rogue or even calmed down enough to look at me, let alone letting go of his sword. Don't get me wrong, I want mah brotha back and I want to have Azazel's head hanging on mah wall as badly as she does, but I just want this to be over and dun with.  
"Momma, wait slow down. Just tell me, where're we goin'?" I ask, because we're rushin'.  
"We're going somewhere where I can get something that can deal with Azazel's powers… some place that can make this all easier. And Rogue, I love you, really I do with all my heart, you and Kurt, but don't ever tell me to slow down. Not when things are like this." Momma's tone is harsh.  
"A-A-Ah" Ah mumble, Ah haven't heard her talk like that to me in a long time, if not ever. And for the first time since this whole mess started, we finally stop.  
"I'm sorry Rogue, really I am. I shouldn't have said it like that, but it's just with Kurt… it's just…" Momma starts, but I cut her off before she starts to break down. I hug her, "It's alright momma, I want him back too."  
She hugs me in return, "But that still gives me no reason to act the way I did… come on, we need to keep moving forward." Momma says and we push on.  
"Hey momma, I know how stressed we are an' all, but can you at least tell me where we're goin'?" Ah ask.  
"Don't worry Anna, we're almost there."  
Hearing her call me by mah real name makes me somewhat happier and a bit relieved. We walk down the streets, my momma disguised in a different, less noticeable form. Until finally, we stop.  
"OK Anna, we're here" Momma says.  
"Uhhh Momma, why're we in Greenwich Village?"  
"Because what we need is in here." she replies, pointing to a weird looking building with an even weirder skylight and windows.  
"What is this place?" Ah ask.  
"This place Anna, is the Sanctum Sanctorum. Home of someone who claims to be the 'Sorcerer Supreme'"  
"What the hell does that even mean?"  
"I don't know, all I do know is that this guy knows how to deal with powers and can help us stop Azazel."  
"Really? That's great! Well come on, lets go ask him for help." Ah say, starting to walk up the steps, only for my momma to stop me by grabbing mah hood.  
"Not so fast Anna, this guy knows my reputation and history" she says.  
"That ain't gonna be problem, is it?" Ah ask.  
"Yes, unfortunately it will be."  
"So what? We'll just persuade him."  
"Yes, 'I' will persuade him. You, will stay out here and wait for me." Momma says.  
"B-but…" Ah say, trying to convince her to let me go with her.  
"No buts Anna, I'm your mother and I'm telling you to wait out here. This shouldn't take long anyway."  
"Fine" Ah sigh.  
Ah watch her go up those steps in her disguised form and knock on the door. Ah see a short guy dressed in green answer it and let her in. For the next 10 some odd minutes, I don't anythin' that's happenin' and just wait out here rather impatiently. Ah wonder why she didn't want me goin' in there with her, or why not call her allies from the brotherhood thing, or the thousands of heroes in New York? Ah mean Azazel has to be a bad guy right? Oh well, my mom has her secrets and her reasons, Kurt an Ah completely trust her. Oh Kurt… whoever this guy is, Ah hope he can help us get my brotha back.  
Just then, I hear stuff goin' on inside the house; loud noises, glass shattering, stuff banging all around. I hear weird words bein' said and these weird energy blast going off (Ah'm thinking they're spells bein casted), then Ah hear my momma's gun fire off.  
"What's goin' on in there?!" Ah shout out loud. Things get even louder and louder by the minute, and then, in an instant, every thing's quiet.  
"That's it! Ah'm goin in there!" Ah say out loud to myself. Ah start climbing up the stairs and begin to take off mah gloves, but just as I get to the door, it opens by itself and my momma walks out.  
She frowns when she sees me, "Anna, I told you to wait outside"  
"Yeah, but—"  
"No buts Anna, next time you listen, okay?" she says.  
"Yes Momma" Ah say, looking down at mah feet.  
"Good."  
"So, did ya get what we came for?" Ah ask.  
"Yes, yes I did Anna" she replies, showing me a jar full of green powder and a map.  
"What's that for?"  
"Putting this green powder on Kurt's sword will make it point to where Kurt is on this map." she explains.  
"Well, let's do it!" Ah say.  
My momma puts the stuff on the sword and lays the map on the floor. The sword floats in the air for a moment, then suddenly falls, tip first into the map.  
"Hell's Kitchen? Azazels's still here, in New York?" Ah ask, surprised.  
"That's very fortunate for us. Come on Anna, let's go get your brother back. Let's go get Nightcrawler!"

POV: Nightcrawler

After being unconscious for over two hours, I finally awaken in zhis desecrated church.  
I guess Azazel, iz still busy doing who knows vhat, because I've looked everyvhere, Azazel is novhere to be found.  
I feel much stronger zhan before and much less veak. I get up and find zhat my strength is restored, alzhough, my body is still worn out from my venture in the Morlock Tunnels. Even vith my limited strength, I manage to run to my sword and pluck it from the vall. I look around, but zhere is no Azazel. Seeing possible escape, I run for the door, but just as I'm just about to open it and leave, a red spaded tail wraps around my neck and yanks me to the floor.  
"Two hours for you to wake up, but alas, it was worth it, boy." Azazel says from above.  
Angry zhat he had me believing in a chance of escape, I do zhe vone sing I haven't done in soooo long, somesink I have missed dearly. I teleport with a *BAMF* and reappear right above Azazel and fall atop of him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Impressive boy, but not enough" he says, pushing me back down to the floor and using his powers to keep me from teleporting again.  
"Let me go you cold hearted bastard, or I svear you vill regret tormenting me!" I shout.  
"HA! Like you'd have the will to do so! And besides, why would you want to return to that blue skinned witch anyhow? She's someone you should've been threatening, not me."  
I look at Azazel as if he had lost his mind, but zhen glare at him, realizing it is another of his tricks, "Vhat? If you sink I'm going to fall for a simple-minded trick like zhat, you are not goink to have any luck at all!" I frown.  
"Looks like you've fallen for her lies as well!" Azazel says, trying to trick me vonce more.  
"Vill you shut up! I am not falling for any of 'your' lies!" I shout.  
"Come now Kurt, don't tell me you haven't noticed how much your mother has lied to you. Or how many secrets she has?" Azazel questions.  
I lay there on the floor and realize zhat in some vay, zhis cold-hearted creature vas right. Mutter has kept secrets from me. Rogue and I alvays listen to her and alvays believe in her, but I realize it appears zhat Rogue has more knowledge zhan I. My Mutter has entrusted more sings to my beloved schwester rather zhan me. "I-I-I…" I mutter in realization.  
"You see it now, don't you boy?" Azazel says, his eyes glowing red, "You're mother has secrets from you, because she doesn't trust you. Because she doesn't love you." he says with evil pride.  
"…N-No—" I try to say, but find my vill is being broken somehow.  
"YES! No trust or love whatsoever! She'd rather trust her secrets to some stranger she took in rather than her own son! And truth be told, here's one secret you should know… Your mother had the intention of killing you just minutes after your birth! She had the consideration of killing a child, her own son, just to save her own skin!"  
I did not notice it yet, but my vill vas being broken by Azazel's powers. Vhatever he vas telling me, my mind believed it was the truth. And my eyes, at the same time, were changing from yellow to red.  
"Y-you're right" I say mindlessly.  
"Of course I'm right Kurt. I'm always right. And now that you know, you can join me and be at my side, like my true son."  
"I vill…Father." I say, standing up and putting my sword away.

POV: Rogue

After learning my brotha was in an old church in Hell's Kitchen from a bunch of magic stuff my momma had borrowed, we finally got to the place and climbed up on top to the roof.  
"Come on Anna, we have to do this. This could be our chance to get your brother back." my momma says, climbing ahead of me.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ah say, finally reaching the top.  
From up here, we look down in through the rotting holes of the roof and see Kurt. Both Momma and Ah are extremely relieved at first, but then we see that godforsaken red bastard that took him away in the first place. But what confuses us both, is that my brotha was actually standin' with him, and didn't look like a prisoner at all.  
"What's goin' on?" Ah ask.  
"I don't know Anna. I really don't know." Momma says, bewildered.  
"Well let's go get 'em awready!" Ah shout.  
"Be quiet Anna. We'll go when the time is right."  
"How 'bout now?!"  
"No! Not yet."  
Ah open my mouth to talk, but before Ah can ask again, Momma sticks her hand out in front of me.  
We wait for ten minutes, just staring at what Kurt and _"Azazel" _are doing down below. Ah've forced mahself to not say or ask anything, but it's getting harder and harder to resist the temptation to ask if we can go after them yet.  
Just as Ah am about to ask one more time, Momma cuts me off saying "NOW!" and we both jump through the hole. We fall, Momma heading straight for Azazel, me, right in front of Kurt.  
"AZAZEL!" Momma shouts, just before she lands on his back.  
Azazel whips around in confusion as he feels Momma impact on top of him. He flips around, trying to get her off, but she dodges each of his swings. Finally, he manages to throw her off, but luckily Momma is unharmed.  
Momma starts shooting and Azazel whips out his swords, deflecting about half the number of bullets she fired, the rest grazing his arms.  
This time around, Ah see this as an even fight. While they go on shooting and tryin' to stab each other Ah jump in front of my brotha.  
"KURT! I say with excitement, "Oh you have no idea how good it is to…Kurt?" Ah say looking into his emotionless and red-eyed face. The next thing I know, Kurt jumps in midair and kicks me down.  
"Shut up, you annoying little idiot!" he says angrily.  
"K-Kurt? What happened to you? Why are ya acting like that an' sayin' those things?" Ah asks, concerned.  
"Because I finally learned zhe truth. I have no family, only my father! So now I must remove zhis stain zhat's on my life vonce and for all!" he shouts, swinging his one sword at me.  
"Momma! That red bastard did something to Kurt! I don't know what, but he's not acting like himself!"  
"What did you do to my son?!" she screams.  
"I've done, what I simply do best Raven. He is now under my control, isn't that right Boy?" Azazel says, then kicks my momma down.  
"You are correct Father" Kurt replies.  
"Now finish your sister, so we can kill your mother already!" Azazel orders. But unbeknownst to him, Ah'm not one to be beat down so easily!  
"Ah'm sorry for this Kurt" Ah say as we fight each other.  
"Apologizing vill get you novhere!" Kurt growls.  
"No, that ain't what I was talkin' about." Ah say, and Ah put mah ungloved hand on his face, givinh him one hell of a shock.  
"GAAAAH!" he shouts in pain tryin' to resist it only to get weaker and weaker, and my body starts to gain his appearance and powers at the same time.  
Regrettably, but necessary, I don't let go of Kurt not until he passes out. But just before he does, I see his eyes turn from red, back to yellow again. Unfortunately, as soon as they do, mah head starts hurtin' like never before.  
"What have you done?! You stupid stupid girl!" Azazel shouts.  
Ah lose focus and fall to the floor, overwhelmed by seeing everything Kurt saw and been put through.  
"It's—It's too much!" Ah cry.  
"Anna!" My Momma calls, reaching out for me, "Take this" she hands me something, accidentally touching my ungloved hand. Now I have both Kurt's powers and hers, but also, something about touching my momma soothes mah headache.  
Unfortunately, I can't control either of their abilities and now I'm teleporting all over the place, until Ah'm not in the room any more, and my appearance is flickering between all the people I've ever seen.  
"Bah!" Azazel shouts, not knowing where I went, "I'll find you girl, and when I do, I will kill you!" He starts teleporting and lurking all over the church, trying to find me.  
"Come out and fight little Anna, so you can fail just like your mother!" he says.  
But, finally getting somewhat control of Kurt's powers, Ah teleport in front of Azazel, my appearance pausing on his own while yelling "YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!" at him.  
Haering my Kurt's voice he turns around and as he practically sees himself, Azazel starts to freak out, but not as much as when my appearance starts flickering all over the place, starting with Kurt's, then Momma's, my own, Wolverine's, and then my own.  
"What are you?!" Azazel shouts, my appearance pausing for a moment on Wolverine's. I smile wickedly at his confusion as I change to another member of the X-Men.  
I teleport behind Azazel and jab him in the back with Kurt's sword.  
"GAAAHHH!" he shouts in pain.  
"You may know my mom and even my brotha, but you sure as hell don't know me!" Ah scream, throwing the magical crystal mah momma gave me earlier, which apparently paralyzes him and keeps him from teleporting.  
"What did you do to me?! I can't move!" Azazel yells, panicking at his immobility. My form changes to someone else.  
"Don't know, don't care. But this is for my brotha!" I kick him hard in the face, hurry to my Momma and wake her up.  
"Momma, Momma! Wake up" I shout, my appearance pausing on my own once more, and I think, it's stopped changing for good.  
"A-Anna, is—?" she asks, but Ah cut her off.  
"Ah got him momma, Azazel's down for the count!" Ah say with pride.  
"Amazing Anna! What about Kurt?"  
We hurry over to Kurt and wake him up.  
"Kurt? Are you alright?" Momma asks, trying to wake him.  
"M-M-Mutter?" he asks woozily.  
"KURT!" Momma shouts as we both hug him.  
"Welcome back Brotha" I say happily.  
"I have missed you both too!" Kurt smiles, "But what about Azazel?"  
My momma gets up and walks over to Azazel's unconscious body. She drops a cord with an A on it and turns it on. "Don't worry kids, he'll be arrested by SHIELD in no time, but for our own safety, we should get out of here before they arrive." Momma says. "Buuuut, before we leave, I believe these are yours Kurt." she smiles, handing him his swords.

After that battle, my momma and Ah help Kurt out as we all together again leave this horrid old church, and leave Azazel to his fate. But in just mere minutes, a spotlight is shined on us. Momma and Ah let go of Kurt who takes out both his swords.  
"BY THE ORDER OF SHIELD, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" someone says over a PA system.  
"Damn it, I under estimated how fast they would arrive!" Momma growls.  
"Vhat do ve do now Mutter?" Kurt asks.  
"Stay with me kids. I have a plan… I always have a plan." She says boldly, and the three of us start to run.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before doing anything else, two S.H.I.E.L.D agents placed this metal collar around my neck that apparently inhibits my powers, and on my hands they put on these heavy balls that wrapped all the way around my hands and magnetically linked together, preventing me from moving my hands at all.  
Now, I am being escorted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents down the halls of the super-powered criminal prison known as 'The Raft'. And if being separated from my family again and then stuffed into a prison cell wasn't bad enough, of all the people they escorted with me, it just 'had' to be Azazel…  
He, like me, was placed in the same, heavy restraints and is being flanked by four agents. But unlike me, Azazel was taken prisoner because he deserved it. I wasn't even supposed to be seen by S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"Fancy seeing you here Raven." Azazel says in a wicked, mockingly flirty tone.  
"Shut up." I growl.  
"Come now Raven, can't we let bygones be bygones? No?" he is really getting on my nerves.  
"Shut. Up." I growl, in the same tone.  
"You really don't let anything go, do you?"  
"Shut up 'Azazel'" I snarl.  
"Bah" he grunts, "You're not as fun as you used to be. No matter, soon I will be free from these restraints and when I do, let's how much your children will—Uggk." Azazel chokes. I had just swung my arms up and slammed my metal covered fists into Azazel's throat, and in the process, whacked three agents to the floor.  
"Get her under control!" One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ordered, but as soon as I sensed the two coming up behind me, I raised my elbows and shot them straight back at the same time, catching both in chest.  
By shoving another agent into the last two, I have just enough time to take the rest of my anger out on that bastard Azazel. I kick him in the face, pause, and bring my cuffed fists down on top of his chest and stomach quite forcefully.  
I'm about to hit Azazel once more, but a painful shock goes through the collar. "ARGH!" I yell, falling to my knees. Four agents grab my arms and pull me up. The other four agents pick up Azazel, who is coughing spastically.  
"That's enough of that." a woman's voice says.  
I look up, second in command, Agent Maria Hill, stands over me with her arms crossed.  
"Agent Hill." I smirk, "Still doing Fury's dirty work I see." She ignores me,  
"Take that prisoner to the infirmary. Make sure his inhibitor collar is working right… And take this one to her cell." Hill orders.  
Azazel smirks weakly at me as they carry him away, "I was I wrong Raven," he coughs, "You 'are' still as fun as you used to be." All I can do is stare at him angrily.

I find myself in a prison cell with concrete floors, walls made of metal (Adamatnium I presume), and an energy-made cell door that can't be opened unless from the outside. I sit in the cell, with the cuffs and collar still on, and just stare at the door with no concern whatsoever, but my empty thoughts are interrupted when Agent Hill comes back with files in her hands. I ignore her presence as if she isn't even there.  
"You can ignore me all you want Mystique, but you're still in there and are charged with all of your crimes and prison escapes, not to mention beating an Avenger in his own house. I still can't believe you actually pressed the S.H.I.E.L.D. call-in button on his Avenger Card, and thought we wouldn't get there immediately." she says mockingly.  
"What do you want, Hill" I say finally.  
"The prisoner you attacked is in the ICU." she says.  
"Azazel, got what was coming to him. And besides, since when do you care what happens to super villains anyway?" I ask.  
"I don't, I'm just curious on how you were able to use your abilities with a working inhibitor collar and cuffs on." Hill questions.  
"I didn't use powers. I used skill. Skill isn't a power." I say plainly.  
"Right. Now tell me, why does this "Azazel" mean something to you?" she asks.  
I just glare at her, not responding.  
"Well? I'm waiting" she says.  
"I'm not answering that question Hill, why don't you check it off in your file" I say. Hill shocks me again with the collar and I cry out.  
"You will answer my questions Mystique. And this isn't my file, it's yours." she frowns.  
I roll my eyes, not caring at all if she has my info, knowing that they'll never have all my info as I have it hidden somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D. will never find it.  
Hill opens the file and begins reading it out loud, "Name: Darkholme, Raven. Gender: Female. Eyes: Yellow. Hair: Orange. Race: Species: Mutant."  
I roll my eyes at that last part before she continues, "Date of Birth: Unknown. Involvements: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Dark X-Men, X-Factor,…etc."  
"Is there a point to all this?" I ask cutting her off.  
"Relatives: …" Hill continues slowly, and leaves the answer to that statement uncompleted, making me feel somewhat nervous.  
"…Anna Marie Darkholme aka Rogue" she says finally. I continue to not show my true feelings and kept the fact they know Rogue is my adopted daughter—which is mortifying to me—hidden under a straight face.  
"All this time, we assumed she was a loyal team mate, we had no idea Mystique could have a heart." Hill taunts. Hearing her taunt would normally anger me, but knowing they know about Rogue was more important.  
"What do you want?" I ask again.  
"Tell me Mystique, who is this?" Hill asks, holding up a photo of Rogue and Kurt together, pointing at Kurt. "I see him with you two in all these photos, but he's not with you in the brotherhood or any other teams. We found out he was a prisoner at a Weapon-X facility that you rescued him from, but somehow all the files they had on him were destroyed. All we could find there was that they called him Nightcrawler. I notice he looks exactly like this Azazel person only he has the same shade of blue and yellow as yours is. So for the sake of your daughter (if you really care for her at all) tell me who he is?"  
I stand there by my cell, still not answering her question.  
"Fine have it your way. You have 24 hours to comply before we go after her as well." Hill threatens in a yet mild tone. And as soon I finish my last thought I hear a crash outside and feel a slight vibration, I see that the lights are still on and the alarms aren't going off. "What was that?" I ask.  
After what seems to be half an hour later, I hear a guard that had just passed my cell get attacked and then I see him as he falls to the floor unconscious. I ready myself for anything.

8 HOURS AGO

I was leading Kurt and Rogue away from S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjets and trying to stay out of their spotlights.  
Run you two. We have to escape them!" I yell.  
"Easy for you to say, you haf more experience vith zhem Mutter." Kurt says, teleporting in front of me, before teleporting again and reappearing on top of a quinjet, stabbing his swords into it so he could hang on.  
"Kurt? Kurt!" I scream, seeing him on top of one of those things.  
"No need for zhis… or zhat… or anysing for zhat matter." he says, pulling wires and breaking equipment from the quinjet, causing it to spiral out of control and crash on top of a rooftop. But just before it crashed, Kurt teleported back to me and Anna again.  
"One down, three to go." he says.  
"Kurt, please I know how good you are, but we just got you back. Please oh please don't do anything that risky unless you absolutely have to." I say.  
"But I-" he starts, but I cut him off again, "Kurt."  
"Yes Mutter." he sighs.  
After that was made clear, we find ourselves under the spotlights of S.H.I.E.L.D. again.  
"Uhh Kurt?" Anna asks.  
Right after she said that, Kurt grabbed Anna and I and teleported the three of us away from S.H.I.E.L.D., reappearing on a faraway roof top.  
"What're we gonna do now?" Anna asks.  
"Can't ve just keep running avay from zhem? Like the Veapon-X soldiers?" Kurt recommends.  
"NO! This is S.H.I.E.L.D., they play a lot harder than Weapon-X does. They are gonna be much more difficult to get away from." I explain. "So, what now?" Anna asks.  
"Alright, here's what we're going to do. They're obviously after me, so Kurt, you and Anna start running that direction, and after 5 minutes, you teleport even farther from here, while I go in the opposite direction grabbing their attention" I say.  
"And if you get caught?" Kurt asks with a tinge of worry.  
"You keep running, that's what you do." I say seriously.  
"Momma, no, you can't!" Anna cried.  
"Ve're not leaving vithout you." Kurt says.  
Seeing that they won't give up, I simply tell them what they want to hear, "Fine. After 5 minutes and teleporting Anna to safety, you teleport back to me and pick me up."  
"Bu—" Kurt starts, but I yell "Just do it!".  
After that, the S.H.I.E.L.D. spotlight shined on all of us, and Kurt and Anna finally did what I asked. Knowing they were safe, all I do is keep running. I definitely catch S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention. After what seems to be 5 minutes of running and still not getting captured, I think I might actually pull through and not get captured. Turns out, I was wrong. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shoot out a net and capture me like some wild animal.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D., this is S.H.I.E.L.D. team 1, we captured Mystique. Repeat we captured Mystique." I hear one of the agents say.  
"Good job, now reel her up and send her to the Raft." a voice says over their communicators. The agents put a power inhibiting collar around my neck and my hands in these giant metal, magnetized handcuffs.  
They force me in a quinjet and take me away. And as they fly away, I can see Kurt, who just teleported to the scene see me in the quinjet. As the quinjet flies higher and higher, Kurt teleports so can be in reach each time. But alas I know his limits, and I know he can't teleport higher for much longer. Finally, I see him stop teleporting because he teleported to safety as I'm being flown away to prison. But I know that no matter what prison they put me in, no matter how long it takes for me to get out, I only hope that Rogue and Kurt will be safe.

POV: Nightcrawler  
6 HOURS AGO

Just mere moments ago, I vas rescued from Azazel by my Mutter and my beloved Schwester. And now, the two of us—my sister Anna (Rogue) and I—lost our Mutter again.  
"It isn't fair! No matter what we do, this always happens to us!" Anna groans in despair. I try to comfort her with a hug, but shrugs me off, "Knock it off Kurt, not 'til we get her back."  
"Come now Anna, you can't' just simply jump into sings like this." I reason.  
"I know, that's why you and Ah are gonna get her back. Just like Momma and Ah got you back."  
"I vill alvays be by your side Rogue, you know zhat. But ve need a plan if ve're going to take on S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Ah know. That's why it's a good thing Ah already have one."  
"Vhat do you haf in mind?" I ask, crossing my arms.  
"Well, first, take us to the Quinjet thing ya crashed earlier."  
"Alright. Hang on Rogue." I say, not questioning her odd request. I extend my hand.  
"Ah always do… Nightcrawler." Anna says, and ve teleport.

Ve reappear to the site of the zhe quinjet zhat I had crashed into zhe roof not too long ago.  
"Vhat are ve doing here?" I ask, not making a connection. Anna just smiles, zhen I realize, "Vait, zhat's your plan?" I look over zhe broken aircraft, "Do you honestly believe zhat ZHIS can be salvaged?"  
"Heck, Ah don't know Kurt, but we gotta try something."  
I sigh, knowing she's right, "Fery vell zhen… Let's begin vith zhe—" a loud noise interrupts me.  
"What was that?" Anna asks.  
Ve both look through the glass of the cockpit and discover zhe pilot vas not unconscious nor vas he dead for zhat matter.  
"How's he still breathin?"  
"I do not know. But ve have to get him out of here." I reply.  
Ve approach zhe cockpit and open its door, only to see zhe injured pilot, holding a radio transmitter in his hand, "—need back up. Repeat agent down. Requesting back up now!"  
I sving my sword, knocking zhe transmitter and his veapon out of his hand and zhen rapidly bring zhe tip of my ozer sword up to his throat, "I sink not, mein freund." I growl, my German making me just slightly more intimidating.  
Anna approaches zhe pilot, whose hands had shot straight up vhen he saw my swords. As she got closer, she pulls off her glove, and just before she places her hand on his forehead, she says, "Sorry 'bout this sugah, but I'm gonna need to borrow some of your mind."  
Zhe pilot passes out immediately, but Anna lets her finger tips linger on his head for just a little longer to get more information. After slipping her glove back on, her expression more confident now zhat she had absorbed zhe pilot's knowledge, Anna helped me remove zhe pilot from the cockpit.  
"Kurt!" she says abruptly, sounding excited.  
"Vhat?" I ask.  
"This guy knows how to fix this mess, and now I know how to fix it! We can fix the Quinjet!"  
"Vhat luck! Now ve haf some progress." I smile. Just one small step closer to rescuing our Mutter.  
"Come on, let's get crackin'!" Anna says.  
She relays the info she obtained to me and taking in vhat she said quickly, ve start repairing the aircraft.  
Ve vorked for four hours, Anna occasionally going back to feed off more information from the pilot vhen ve needed it. Zhe sun vas starting to rise again. Ve vork for about another hour before deciding that vas as good as it was gonna get vith the little knowledge we had. All it took was five hours to fix zhe trashed quinjet.  
"Aaaand, done!" Anna says vith pride.  
"Now ve mustn't rush zhis. Zhis has only been just fixed and ve vouldn't vant it to fall apart again as ve're flying" I advised.  
"Sorry Kurt, but Momma's been with those S.H.I.E.L.D. jerks a lot longer than she should have been, and we gotta get her now!" Anna replies.  
As much as I vant to argue vith her on this, she's right. Our Mutter needs us, and she vould never hesitate if ve needed her, and I vill never do zhat to my family.  
"You're right. Come on, let's get Mutter back!" I say, and after vone last touch on the pilot's head, Anna takes the controls of the quinjet and flies us into the air.

After about an hour of flying, ve finally are near S.H.I.E.L.D's super villain prison—zhe Raft.  
"Alrighty, we're here!" Anna announces.  
"Yes, now you remember the plan, Ja?" I ask.  
"Of course I remember! You sneak in to momma's cell and break her out, while I cause a distraction and absorb some of the villain's powers to take on the guards."  
"Good. Now, remember to only absorb a little, zhe last sing ve need is for it all to be too much for you to handle." I say and Anna agrees.  
As we fly closer, an alarm starts going off inside the Quinjet, and red lights started flashing all over the control panel.  
"Uhh Kurt? Remember how you said we shouldn't rush into things?" Anna asks, her expression guilty and worried.  
"Ja?"  
"Well, looks like you were right, cuz Ah can't control this anymore…" she lifts her hands from the controls to show how it was moving on its own. The craft begins losing altitude the nose starts to fall.  
"Hang on!" Anna shouts, pressing buttons rapidly, desperately trying to regain control of the raft.  
"It's no use Anna, ve have to jump!" I yell.  
"Crap." Anna, giving up and pushing a button. Ve vere both shot up out of the aircraft. Zhen, ve begin to fall. As ve get closer to the water, I extend my arm, grab Anna, and teleport us straight into the water so ve vouldn't impact. Ve swim to the surface again, gasping for air.  
"Where'd the—" Anna begins to ask, but her question is answered when she sees the Quinjet crash into the island, but not the prison.  
"It doesn't matter, our priority is finding Mutter" I say, and I begin teleporting us across the water towards The Raft.  
After 15 minutes of off and on teleporting and swimming, we finally reach the shore and make our way through a back entrance of the prison.  
"Remember zhe plan, and stick to it." I whisper once inside.  
"Right." Anna agrees, and ve run off in our own separate directions.

As I sneak srough zhe hallways, I afoid efery security camera and guard zhat I pass, making sure I'm unseen and unknown. I pass zhe cell block and reach a security point, but as I prepare to attack my way in, I see zhe guards aren't even avake on zhe job. "Heh, zhey better hire some new men." I mock out loud. I look through zhe files. After a few minutes of searching, I find vhere zhey are keeping her. As I leave zhe main point I see zhe guards are vaking up from zheir naps. Zhat's my cue!I immediately get out and start making my vay to my Mutter. I approach her cell, I see a guard walk past it. Seeing zhis vas my opportunity, I attack zhe guard and kick him down, his head laying just in view of the cell. I valk in front of the cell and see my Mutter standing zhere, ready to fight, "Kurt?" she sounds surprised. "Hello Mutter" I smile, bending down to grab the guard's keys off of his belt. "How did you-?"  
"Rogue and I fixed zhat Quinjet I crashed and flew it here. Zhis place actually vasn't too hard to find." I explain.  
I step into the cell and grin as I unlock Mutter from her power inhibitor and restraints. Zhen, as a cruel joke, I lock the guard in the restraints and cell instead.  
Mutter smiles vith pride.  
We have only walked a short distance when she hold out an arm to stop.  
"Was ist los?" I ask, speaking in German again.  
"I want to give a little "treat" for a certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." She explains, heading towards a PA intercom. She turns it on and in a disguised voice, she says, "Mystique has escaped. Repeat Mystique has escaped."  
I grab her arm, "Vhat are you doing?!"  
"Payback my dear Kurt." she smiles wickedly. Mutter turns back and starts talking into the intercom again, "She's disguised as me. Maria Hill. Whatever I say don't trust me!" she says.  
I suddenly realize vhat she's up to and grin, "Very nice Mutter!"  
"Thank you Kurt." She grins again, "I'm sure she'll have fun, with security." Then, my Mutter's face falls, "Where's Rogue? I thought she was with you!"  
But before I can answer her question, an alarm starts blasting us.  
"That doesn't sound good..."

POV: Rogue  
15 minutes ago

After my brotha left to go get our momma back, Ah make mah way to the main prison cells to pick up some powers.  
As Ah head along, Ah act all sneaky to try an' avoid all the guards. I hope Kurt is the same thing.  
After a while, Ah finally got past the non-powered super villains and found the main, hard core power houses. Awesome.  
As Ah look around, Ah find myself in awestruck, seein that these villains here were of all species, whether they were humans, mutants, mutates, inhumans, magic users, or better yet, aliens! They were all here.  
"Wow!" Ah mutter to myself, "Alright, let's get crackin."  
Ah run around the prison halls, the first one I go to is in a rubber room that has no metal at all. His cell says: Dillon, Max: Electro.  
I open his cell, leavin him in his shackles, take off my glove and touch his face, takin his powers and making him pass out.  
"One down, two to ." Ah smirk, watching my hands generate electricity, "This is gonna be fun."  
Ah leave the cell, and run all the way across to another cell to see a blonde woman dressed in green in shackles surrounded by this weird energy, her cell says "Amora the Enchantress."  
Not caring at all what her stupid name is, I step into her cell and approach her. As Ah walk forward, she tries to back away, but is not successful at all and Ah touch her, making her pass out and takin her power too. At that moment, Ah start to feel the combo of the powers rushing through my veins.  
Ah don't want it to go over my head, so Ah decide to only take one more power before Ah stop and start usin' the powers to get us out of here. I approach another cell and see the mutant known as Juggernaut held in some pretty impressive restraints. Heh.  
Ah open his cell, just stroll right in and take his power.  
As it starts coursing through me, I feel my strength super charge and my muscles grow huge.  
"Whoa, okay, that's enough... Gotta find Kurt and Momma and get us outta here." Ah tell mahself.  
As Ah start to leave, Ah see some villain that literally looks like a pterodactyl and am intrigued. He's in a lot of restrains, his mouth is muzzled, and his eyes are glowin yellow.  
Normally, Ah would just walk past him, but I can't. Ah find myself walkin towards the cell.  
'That's right you inferior bug! Release me from my predicament!' And I hear this *thing*'s voice in my thoughts.  
Ah don't know how but he's controlin me, like that Azazel guy controlled Kurt, and like Kurt, Ah couldn't control myself.  
Ah raise my hand and use Electro's powers. It blasts the alarms and tech there opening all the cells and releasing the villains from their prison cells. The alarms were blasting.  
"Ahhhh, this is much better than that tight cell." the pterodactyl says,  
"What-wha did you do to me?" Ah ask angrily.  
"My name is Sauron dear, I have many abilities including hypnotic control and a slight telepathic ability." he says. Ah can't tell from his face if he's smirking, but Ah can hear it in his voice.  
"Why you-!" Ah shout, and Ah attack him and pin him to the ground and unintentionally absorb his powers, now making my collection 4.

Why did Ah do that, Ah didn't want his powers, now this could be too much for me to handle.  
Ah watch in disgust as my skin turns to scales, pterodactyl wings pop grow from my back, and my eyes turn red.  
"Now look what you did to me!" Ah shout angrily. But before Ah can take any more frustration out, Ah am thrown off of Sauron by some bald villain.  
"Well looky what we got ourselves here, a little absorbing girl?" The bald man mocks.  
Ah turn around and see a familiar villain, one called "The Absorbing Man" who could do what Ah could, plus more.  
Ah get myself up from the ground and glare at him straight on, "The name's Rogue, baldy."  
"Whatever, Ah'm getting myself outta here, and Ah got nothing to prove to some half-assed, second rate version of me." Absorbing Man blows me off.  
"Half-assed? Second rate? Ah'm gonna make you eat those words, you big gorilla!" Ah growl, shooting Electro's powers at Absorbing Man while using Sauron's wings to fly quickly towards him. But as Ah got closer he absorbed the concrete floor and metal walls. He punched me with a metal fist and threw another punch at me with a concrete fist throwing me across the room.  
Around me, Ah see S.H.I.E.L.D. agents scurrying all over the place and villains tryin to escape. Normally Ah wouldn't worry myself over proving who's the best, but with all this villain pride Ah'm feeling, Ah HAVE to prove Ah'm the best.  
Ah look around for someone else to absorb, and end up absorbing the abilities of an unconscious villain called Speed Demon, giving me his super speed.  
"AH'M BETTER THAN YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA KNOW IT TOO!" Ah scream, zooming right back at him to return a hard, Juggernaut punch to his gut.  
"You wanna play dirty huh? Well two can play at that ." Absorbing man sneers, absorbing the abilities of two escaping super villains, Hydro man and the Radioactive man. Water starts to go all around him and his eyes glow green.  
"HA! Ah'm still better than you'll ever be!" Ah say, attacking him with magic and electricity.  
"We'll see." Absorbing Man smiles wickedly, absorbing the powers of another escaping super villain, this one being "Living Laser" and now he's using his ability to go as fast as Ah am. We speed down the halls side-by-side, kicking, punching, and everything in between, until, Ah fly straight up and hover over Absorbing Man, just out of his reach, "Ah've had enough of this!" Ah say, flapping my temporary wings slowly to stay suspended above him.  
"Why don't you come down here and fight like the "best" you claim to be?" Absorbing man taunts.  
"Uh uh, Ah already got these wings, Ah'm not gonna waste them by not flying. You wanna fight? Come get me!" Ah fly straight up again, going farther and farther up into the huge room.  
Then, Ah hover again, watching little Absorbing Man squirm as he tries to find someone to absorb that has the power to fly. What. An. Idiot. Not only does he not realize he could just absorb Sauron's abilities like Ah did, but Hydro Man can levitate using a cyclone of water...  
Ah lazily flick balls of electricity down at Absorbing Man, watching him shake with each zap, waiting for him to use some common sense. Then, after ten minutes, he finally-still not using the Sauron idea-figures out the water cyclone and flies up.  
"What, did absorbing so many things push your brain out your ears or somethin Sugah? 'cause that was pretty stupid." Ah mock him, a large sneer on mah face."  
"Shut up snow cap!" He growls, insulting my hair.  
Ah flick another electricity ball into his face and dive back towards the ground, "Catch me Goldie Locks!"  
As Ah fly down, Ah notice another group of scrambling villains, one of which just happening to be Molten Man. Ah wonder how that'll react against Absorbing Man's temporary hydro powers...  
Ah swoop down silently, tap Molten Man on the shoulder, and say, "Nice doing business with you." As he collapses to the ground from my touch.  
Ah start to feel the heat raging through my body and Ah stare up at slow Absorbing man gleefully.  
"Get read to get your ass kicked, powder cake!" He growls.  
Ah raise a hand and an eyebrow, "Did ya just call me *powder cake*? Really? That's all you could come up with?" Ah laugh, "You're first insult was better halfwit, and if your fighting skills are as bad as your taunts, this is gonna be easier than finding cows on a cattle farm!"  
Now Ah've really pissed him off, "You're gonna regret messing with me "Sugah"!" Absorbing Man comes charging at me head on, and Ah knock him back using the "Enchantress"'s magic combined with hot, molten gloop.  
At first, Ah think Ah actually took Absorbing Man down, but he flies right back up. So, Ah fly toward him again, blasting Electro's lightning out of my right hand, casting Enchantress's magic in my left, and breathing Sauron's fire breath, at the same time. Meanwhile, as Ah was blastin him with just about everything I got, he's made himself a metal shield, completely deflecting everything I'm using.  
Then, right as Ah'm about to use more fire breath and some of Molten Man's powers, Absorbing man uses Hydro Man's abilities and shoots water at me like a high pressure hose, cancelling my fire breath and my electric powers, and pushing me right into the ground.  
"You had enough of this? I've had more than enough. And I want outta here. I'm not wasting my time fighting you." Absorbing Man says, landing beside me.  
Ah stand back up, "Sounds to me like someone can't handle a little fight? Are you going off to take your afternoon nap, *Baby*?"  
Just as he turns around furiously, Ah charge at him again with Juggernaut strength and Speed Demon speed, and yell, "We're not goin anywhere til Ah beat you plain and simple, Rogaine!" Ah shout, taking him Absorbing Man completely by surprise.  
Because he wasn't prepared, I managed to slam him through three walls, until finally he used Radioactive man's power and blasted me off of him.  
It was just me and him at a standoff, staring each other down, "You wanna keep fighting? Fine by me!" He growls, charging at me.  
"Now we're talkin! Time for your epic beat down, Rapunzel!" Ah sneer, charging too.  
Ah thought this was gonna be one hell of a super powered punch, but as soon as my ungloved fist touches Absorbing Man's skin and vice/versa, this green energy starts emitting from our bodies , coming out of our eyes and mouths and we were blasted onto the ground, both of us feeling this excruciating pain.  
Ah'm on the ground, panting in pain. Ah look up and see Absorbing man's out cold, and back to his original self with no other ability. Ah look at myself and see that Ah don't have scales anymore or any other power either.  
"What the hell just happened?" Ah pant.  
Then, Ah see Sauron walk over to me, smiling wickedly. "My, my. That was quite the experiment" he says. "And if my theory is correct…." He bends over and touches my skin, but this time Ah don't absorb his abilities or mind or anything.  
"Ah Ha! Just as I suspected. Your skin to skin contact absorption ability with someone with the same ability as your own, such as the Absorbing Man for example, created a feedback that cancelled all existing abilities you had previously absorbed and temporarily cancelled yours!" Sauron explains sinisterly happy, "But no matter, the reason I am here, is because I detected residual telepathic control in your mind before you encountered me in my imprisoned state. And the reason I have so much interest in you, is because I have strong hatred and desire for your mother Mystique."  
Oh no, not this again. Please don't let someone come after mah family again, not when we're so close to getting away from all this craziness.

"I sensed the residual telepathic energy was something you had absorbed, but no longer exists now, due to the feedback. It matters not, because the next time you come into a close proximity with… your brother, the telepathic influence I have already put in you will take control of him and then both of you will become my mindless puppets as you will kill your mother for me." Sauron says evilly.  
I try to get up and stop him, but the feedback from Absorbing Man is too much, and all I can do is watch and listen.  
"And just so you don't warn them and spoil my plans, I will erase your memory of this encounter."  
"No, no, no!" Ah shout, tryin to resist him.  
"Don't worry my dear, you won't feel a thing. After all this never happened, happened, happened, happened, happened."  
His last word repeats over and over again until Ah pass out, forgetin the entire encounter.

"Rogue! Rogue wake up!" Says a voice distantly.  
Mah brain is clouded and Ah feel in a daze. Ah open mah eyes.  
Above me, Momma and Kurt are tryin to get me to stand.  
"Momma!" Ah say happily, but drowsily, reaching up to give her and Kurt a hug  
"It's good to see you too dear, niw please tell me, what happened? Why are you lying on the floor?" Momma asks.  
"Ah…..Ah can't remember. The last thing Ah do remember is my fight with Absorbing Man and a blast suddenly knocking us both to the ground when we touched." Ah explain, holding my forehead. Ah turn around and see that Absorbing Man is gone too.  
"Vell, at least you are alright." Kurt says.  
"We all are, now let's escape this prison before we find all of ourselves prisoners." Momma interjects.  
We make a break for it and find ourselves at the entrance. All the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are too busy dealing with the more important escaped prisoners, rather than three suspicious mutants.  
"Quickly, over there!" Momma says, leading us to a S.H.I.E.L.D. speed boat. Somehow, we managed to sneak off the prison island with no one noticing us what so ever.  
"Let's see you threaten me now Hill." I hear Momma say quietly.  
"Vhat did you say Mutter?" Kurt asks, thinking she was talking to us.  
"Nothing important, Kurt." Momma answers.  
"Well, at least we can finally lay low for a while..." I say, "Ah tell you, this can be a little much sometimes."  
"On the contrary Miss Darkholme, there's still more to come." a voice says, sounding like it is in mah head.  
"What? Who said that?" Ah ask out loud. Kurt and My momma look at each other and then back at me, their eyebrows raised.  
"Say what dear? No one said anything." Momma frowns.  
"Okay, whatever. Let's just find ourselves a new 'home' and take a long relaxation" Ah say, tryin to calm myself.  
"I second that notion dear Schwester." Kurt agrees.  
With that bein said, the speed boat we are steering makes itself go straight to the main land, back to New York.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I steer the boat even further from the raft prison I look at the back and see Kurt and Anna lying down and sleeping on separate benches. Which, after everything we've been through in the last 2 straight days, is pretty understandable. They've already suffered through the Weapon-X, Azazel, and SHIELD. And even though they are fully grown up, and could leave to live on their own whenever they choose, they still choose to be by my side.  
I couldn't be any more grateful for their decisions to stay with me and stick by my side despite my mistakes. I feel guilty for all I've put them through, but despite all the wrong I've done, they both have stayed loyal and good.  
All three of us deserve a break from the madness we go through, and Kurt and Anna deserve the break most of all.  
As I drive the boat, I continuously glance over my shoulder until The Raft is completely hidden by the horizon. I start to slow the boat down, steering it towards the Williamsburg Bridge. As soon as the boat is close the bridges' support beams, I shut off the engine.  
Okay, time to wake them up… unfortunately. I walk to my resting children, laying my hand on their shoulders, "Kurt. Anna. Time to wake you two up."  
"Huh, Mutter?" Kurt blinks awake.  
"What M-Momma?" Anna asks, waking up as well.  
"Sorry for waking you two up. I know you're tired, but we have to keep moving so we can reach one of the safe houses."  
"Alright Mutter." Kurt moans, getting up, "Ugh, as soon as I get to a bed, or even a floor, I vill sleep for an eternity."  
"Ah agree with ya there brotha." Anna says, stretching her arms.  
"Come on you two, we have to keep on going. You can sleep when we're safe." Once they are on their feet, I walk to the edge of the boat and grab onto the ladder attacked to one of the support beams of the bridge, "Alright, we have to climb to the bridge and get to the top, then we're taking the roads to Brooklyn."  
"Brooklyn? Vhy vould ve go zhere?" Kurt asks.  
"That's where the safe house is Kurt" I answer.  
I start climbing the freakishly long ladder and Anna and Kurt soon follow sluggishly.  
As soon as we reach the top I disguise myself as a construction worker. I step off of the column, and Rogue follows right after, but I stop Kurt dead in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry to say this Kurt, but you can't come with us on the bridge." I say, "You're gonna have to teleport to the other side by yourself. If anyone's there,… deal with them."  
Kurt nods, "I'm exhausted Mutter, but I will try." He says, disappearing with a *BAMF*  
Anna and I continued to walk quarter of a mile down the bridge to Brooklyn, but being in our tired state it proved to be a difficult challenge to do so. As we walk, I notice Anna rubbing her temples intensely and can hear her groaning.  
"Anna, are you okay?" I ask, concerned.  
"Yea Ah feel fine, Ah'm just tired is all." she groans.  
"Are you sure it's not something else? You know you can talk to me about anything, dear." I grab her shoulder to turn her around and look her in the eye. I almost jump when I see her eyes; for a split second they had been yellow slits that seemed to stare at me viciously. They quickly changed back to normal.  
"Anna! Wh-What was that?!"  
"What are you talkin about momma? You're startin to scare me." She asks, worried. I can tell she's even more scared than I am.  
I let go of her shoulders and start rubbing my head. "It's nothing Anna. Sorry. I just thought I saw something in your eyes. But I'm probably just messed up because I'm tired too."  
"Ya had me worried there for a second Momma." she sounds relieved. "But Ah get what you're talkin about. Ah mean that fight with absorbin man was pretty tirin, but that feedback was nothin Ah ever felt before. It was like ah was drained of everythin Ah had in me."  
"I know Anna. Kurt and I were the ones who found you laying on the ground, remember? I may not know how the fight went down, but it does me good knowing my daughter was the victor in a Rogue vs. Absorbing Man fight." I say with pride.  
"Yeah, Ah think that's how it happened?" Anna sounds confused and slightly doubtful.  
"Surely you must've Anna. You and your brother are the best young mutants I've ever encountered." I say, and Anna blushes, "Don't be so modest Anna, you and your brother deserve the praise and compliments." I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Well Kurt and Ah did have a good teacher." she smiles. In response, I smile with pride, knowing my daughter admires me enough to give me credit even though I had nothing to do with her latest fight.  
I realize that our conversation has made time pass by quicker as we are now nearly over the other side of the bridge.  
"Come on 'Rogue' let's get to the other side and find your brother, so we can all get a little shut eye once we're in the safe side" I say, picking up my pace.  
"Yes Momma."

In less than 5 minutes, we've reached the end of the bridge and look around. Kurt is nowhere in sight.  
"Kurt? Kurt?" I yell, expecting him to show up. But no *BAMF*, or the sight of a blue teleporter anywhere.  
"Where are ya lil brotha?" Rogue calls.  
After 5 minutes of calling for him, I begin to worry and fear something bad might have happened to him again. But just as I start to worry, I start to cancel out certain sounds and begin to hear the sound of snoring. I turn to Anna, who tells me she can hear it too.  
We walk over to the side of the bridge, following the noise, and find Kurt lying down on the grass.  
I immediately begin to worry someone had been pursuing us, and I gently push his shoulder. "Kurt?" I ask, only for him to turn over and mutter something in German. I realize my son isn't unconscious, he's sleeping!  
"Oh for the love of…Kurt! Wake up!" I shout.  
"Vhat? Vhat's going on?" he asks. He looks up and sees me and Anna, both with our arms crossed, "Mutter! Anna!" he said, trying to hide the fact that he was sleeping even thought he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for us. "Er, zhe coast iz clear…" he smiles.  
I smile and extend my hand out to help pull him back on his feet.  
"Come on blue boy, let's find the safe house!" Anna says.  
"Ja, I'm very tired beyond any reasonable doubt."  
"Come on you two, we have to keep moving if we ever want to get there" I say, and in response, they both say "Yes Mother." Each in their own way.  
We continue to walk down the shoreline and hide in plain sight. All of us, except Kurt that is; he had to move in stealth, trying not to be seen by anyone.  
"Momma, I know Kurt has to hide cuz of his appearance and all, but don't you think it'll be easier if we take break and just rest here for a while? 'til it's dark and no one will see him? I mean we're all exhausted and we're still not there yet." Anna asks.  
"I can still proceed in stealth Mutter. Whatever ve do, I vill follow." Kurt's voice comes from somewhere hidden, and he sounds completely out of breath.  
I hear Anna's concern and realize that this is very unfair for Kurt. I scan around where we are and see that there's nobody nearby. It is the perfect time to rest  
"We will rest for 5 minutes, and then we keep moving. That's it." I say.  
"Fine, it's better than nothin'." Anna says, sitting down on a park bench with me. Kurt teleports behind us up into a tree, still not being seen by anyone.  
"If zhat iz vhat you two need to do, very vell." Kurt says, trying to sound tough and unbeatable. But just after he finishes that sentence, Anna and I can hear him gasping for air.  
Anna and I give each other a look, and then look back at Kurt.  
"Can still handle proceeding in stealth, huh?" Anna says, mocking Kurt's earlier words.  
Kurt, still laying on the branch, tries to say a good comeback, but ends up falling off of the branch. He catches himself by wrapping his tail around the branch, but his weight and momentum ends up breaking the branch and both he and it fall onto the ground.  
I know seeing my son hurt himself in a rather embarrassing way is not something to laugh at, but I couldn't help but smile at his predicament. Anna, however, is barely trying to contain her laughter.  
"Hahaha! Pretty impressive brotha. What're ya goin to do now? Drop an anvil on your head?" Anna laughs, continuing to mock her brother.  
"You vill regret saying zhose vords dear Schwester, but for now, I vill watch one thing, and zhat vill be the inside of my eyelids." Kurt says, shutting his eyes.  
"Come now Kurt, you have to see that was funny, besides you are the one who plays the most jokes on people after all. Remember?" I say to him, but I hear him say nothing at all. I look behind myself and see him still lying on the ground. "Kurt?" I ask again, still hearing no response. I look down and roll him over and see that he passed out…again. "For crying out loud, Kurt wake up!" I say, shaking his sleeping body.  
"Vhat? Vhat?" he asks, surprised again.  
"Ya fell asleep in the dirt again, Elf" Anna laughs.  
"OK five minutes is up, let's keep moving!" I look at Kurt one more time and realize that he is still more exhausted than either Anna or I are, and he's not going to last much longer if he keeps teleporting to hide.  
I bite my lip and look around. There, on the pier, just happens to be a trench coat and sock hat.  
"Wait right here you two." I say, walking over to grab the clothes, making sure no one would notice.  
I return to and hand them to Kurt. "Put them on, they'll help you attract less attention."  
"I remember you made me vear clothing like zhis vhen I vaz a child." he says, sounding objectionable.  
"Last time I checked, you and Anna still act the same way. I don't know how you two grew up if you barely changed." I laugh, mocking their maturity.  
"Hey!" they both say in unison.  
"Come on you two, we should be able to make a lot more ground now that Kurt doesn't have to over exhaust himself."  
We continue on.

For the next two hours, we kept walking until we made it into one of the not-so-nice neighborhoods and made it to one particular house; Across the street is what at one time might have been a very nice little house, but years of no one living in it and vandals smashing windows and knocking off the wood siding made it look rather shabby.

"Okay you two, we are finally here!" I say, pointing to the house.

"FINALLY!" Anna says excitedly, unfazed by the appearance of the building.

"Wunderbare!" Kurt says in German. He is about to fall down on the ground again, but I catch him by the trench coat.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Nightcrawler. Before you even think of collapsing and falling asleep in the dirt, for the third time today, don't you think you should, I don't know consider sleeping in an actual 'comfortable' bed?" I say.

Before I can even get an answer, Kurt teleports into the house, leaving a *BAMF* where he stood.

"Ah'll take that as a yes." Anna says, and she and I enter the house normally with the use of lock and key.

Inside the house it is empty and rather dusty, and old furniture covered in sheets sit in each small room. "I know it's not our usual place of hiding but it's what we have for now." I say.

"It's fine Momma, any place Ah can safely lie down on and sleep is practically paradise for me right now." she said laying down on a dust covered sofa.

I approach her, "There's a much more comfortable bed upstairs. Go sleep there, I'll take the couch."

Anna nods and heads upstairs as I lay down on the couch. Before I get any more comfortable, I reach for the receiver of the phone beside the couch. But just as I'm about to dial a number, the phone starts to ring. Very startled by this, I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hello dear Raven. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." A voice on the phone says in a witty tone

"Irene?! How did-" I start, but I am cut off.

"I do enjoy how easily you forget my Precognitive ability. And how useful it is."

"Yes, being able to see the future does have its advantages." I laugh, "Well if you knew I was going to call, than I'm guessing you know what I'm asking you to do?"

"Of course I know Raven, and I will gladly come over to see you. I do miss you and the children dearly."

"You'll do it? You'll come here and do it? Thank you Irene, you truly are the only other person I could trust that aren't my Kurt or Anna. But will you join us now or do your predictions tell you can't do so yet?" I ask with hope.

"My apologizes Raven, but the future tells me, I cannot join or proceed in your crusade. Not yet anyway." Irene says sadly.

"Oh,…I see. I understand Irene. You know I do. I will see you tomorrow." I hang up the phone and sigh; sometimes I wish the future would work out in my favor.

I close my eyes and rest for the first time in 2 days. We all needed it, however I did not count on the three of us sleeping in that whole day. I need to stop doing these tasks all the time

I wake up the following morning, and just as I get up off of the couch, I hear a loud shout, "KURT!"

I look up the stairs and see Kurt running and then crawling on the walls trying to hide from Anna and laughing rather mischievously.

"Hehehe. Guten Morgen Mutter." he said from the ceiling.

"Kurt, what did you do?" I ask.

"Oh Ah'll tell you what he did!" Anna's voice booms from another room. Anna comes down the stairs with drawings all over her face making her look something like the Cheshire cat.

"What happened to your face?" I ask.

"Who do you think it was, Momma?! He," Anna pointed at Kurt, "He drew all over my face while Ah was sleeping!" she is trying to rub the marker off her face.

I can't stop laughing.

"Would you quit laughing at me?!" Anna says in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Anna, but you do look rather ridiculous, and Kurt did warn you that you'd regret laughing at him." I chuckle.

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep that blue elf from pulling pranks on me!"

"I vouldn't count on zhat Schwester." Kurt says from across the room, "I do love a good joke now and zhen."

"Kurt so help me god. If you draw on me again Ah'll beat the living day lights outta ya." Anna growls.

"Come now you two, let's not start this new day fighting." I say.

"Vhat." Kurt smirks, "Ve all needed a good laugh, and I sink I did zhat quite vell."

Anna steps forward to give him a punch, but I stop her.

"He has a point, Anna." I smile, "We do need good break and nice laugh." I put my hands on their shoulders. "For the next few days the three of will be taking a breather from all this crazy stuff and relax for once."

There's a knock on the door and I walk towards it. I disguise my eyes before looking out the peephole. It's Irene. I open the door and embraced her. "IRENE!"

"It's good to see you too Raven, it truly is." she says happily.

"Irene?" Anna's voice comes from behind me.

"Hello Anna Marie." Irene smiles as Anna rushes forward to hug her too.

"It's nice to see as vell Irene." Kurt says, teleporting in front of the doorway.

"Kurt, my have you grown." Irene says, staring at him—even though of course she really can't see him due to her being blind.

"I am so pleased to see you were able to come Irene!" I say, guiding her into the room. Kurt and Anna disappear into another room.

"I come to you when the future says I should. This moment was one of them." Irene says casually. She pulls out a case that contains every bit of information on my children, Irene, and me. I look inside. The information Agent Hill had on Rogue was still inside.

"How can this be? Hill had concrete information that proved Anna to be my daughter, how could she obtain it anywhere else?" I ask.

"I do not know, Raven. Even my predictions are not showing me the steps that were taken for her to obtain this knowledge." she says. "But I do suggest you give me the information you stole from weapon-X."

"You know Irene, your ability impresses me and creeps me out at the same time." I say, giving her the files. As she stuffs them into the case, Anna and Kurt come back with coffee and milk for both of us.

"We brought ya somethin' to drink if you're thirsty." Anna says.

"Ve sought it vould be nice." Kurt says.

"Thank you both for the kind gesture" I smile

"So what're you two talkin about?" Anna asks, setting the coffee down beside the couch.

Not wanting to tell her the truth, I come up with a lie so we can continue this day without any involvement of SHIELD or any of that nonsense. "Umm, we were just… talking about old memories when you two were younger I then reach into Irene's case and grabbed out a random newspaper article from the Daily Bugle. One I realize was rather unpleasant.

"Ugh, d-do you remember when this happened?" I ask with an interesting tone.

Seeing that article makes Anna and Kurt react in different ways. Kurt looks at Anna with a certain mocking stare and Anna blushes and tries to hide her smile. "Oh my god…..How could I possibly forget?" she asks, smiling embarrassedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Rogue

Several years ago

Here Ah am, livin' in some new apartment mah momma's callin _home_. Things haven't exactly been the same since she got Kurt back from those monsters. He's practically still in shock and doesn't want to leave the bedroom. And my momma—who is very concerned about Kurt's decision—has been way overprotective. Ah haven't gotten to leave the apartment in weeks. Apparently, momma decided she's the only one who can go in and out of the apartment, so basically, Kurt and Ah aren't allowed to go anywhere. To make matters worse, this scared Kurt—the one who's terrified—isn't mah brotha. Not the one I know and love, that is. Ah hate what those monsters did to us, because, it's their fault that we're being forced to live like this.

Ah head into my brotha's room to talk to him, and when I enter the room, it's obvious Kurt is still recovering from the torment and scaring those creeps caused. After a short period of time—which felt like an eternity to me—Ah finally build up the courage to say something.

"Hey, Kurt." I say quietly and shyly.

"Hello, Rogue…" he moans.

"Ya know ya can call me Anna, Kurt. We are family,… remembah?" Ah remind him gently.

"I know, but it vill be a vhile before I can get used to zhat." he said, sounding somewhat close to himself.

Ah laugh lightly, and it grows quiet again. "So, ummm, ya feelin' better?"

"Ja, a little."

"Well, Ah was thinkin', how 'bout next time momma goes out, we do too?" I ask, hoping that Kurt might join me.

"No, Anna, no! Ve can't! I can't go out! Zhose men vill find me, zhey'll find us, and take us both!" he says fearfully.

"No they won't, Kurt. We're in a new place, those creeps won't find us." Ah argue.

"Yes zhey vill, Rogue."

"No. They. Won't!" Ah say in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, they will, Anna. You are not leaving the apartment in the first place." A voice says in a strong tone; Momma had just entered the room, completely catching me off guard. "

"Momma. Please tell Kurt that he's being a baby, and that it's alright to go out" Ah complain, ignoring what she just said.

"No, Anna I won't. Because as I said time and time again, you aren't allowed to go out. Neither you nor Kurt can leave, I absolutely forbid it." She frowns.

"Ah still don't see what the big deal is. Didn't we move to a new area so they _won't_ find us?" Ah parry.

"The big deal, Anna Marie, is that I thought we were safe the last time, and Kurt was taken from us, and you were almost too! And I refuse to let that happen again."

"But it won't!" Ah say loudly, getting very frustrated. Ah know we're safe here, Ah can feel it! Ah just want to get out of the apartment!

"I know it won't, because as I said, neither you nor Kurt are ever leaving the apartment. EVER." Momma says firmly.

"That's completely unfair Momma! Just look at Kurt, he's terrified to even leave the bedroom!" I argue.

"Hey!" Kurt intervenes.

"That's enough Anna! You're 15 years old and I don't expect you to understand, but I am not discussing this any further. You two are staying here where you're safe, and that's that!" she declares.

"Ugh, you think you're keeping us safe, but, newsflash Momma! You're not! You're depriving us of life!" Ah shout, storming out of the room.

"Mutter? Should ve—?" Kurt asks.

"Not now Kurt, she needs time to cool off. When she does, then we'll talk to her."

Ah lay in my bed, bored out of my mind, tryin to think of what to do next. Ah feel so trapped in here, and Ah feel like Ah should just leave and be mah own person. But Mystique is the mother I never had, and Kurt,…oh Ah can't leave him. Ah never had a brotha before him, and he's always been there for me, and now Ah need to be there for him. Ah can't leave them, they're mah family, the family I always wished for. But Ah also can't stay here, trapped and useless, Ah gotta get outta here. If I have to stay here forever, then I should at least get to go out one last time and blow off some steam, and take a last good look at this city.

Ah hop outta bed and grab mah street clothes, mah green and white hoodie, and of course, mah gloves—can't go anywhere without those. Once Ah've out those on, I go to my window, but just as Ah'm about to open it, I hear the knob on my door turning. Great… Ah immediately run and jump into mah bed, facing away from the door, muttering "_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_"

Just before Momma opens the door, Ah manage to get the blankets wrapped completely around mah body, hiding my clothes. Jeez that was a close one! Ah wait, but Ah still feel her presence, watchin' me sleep. Ah lay here, not moving a muscle, hopin' Ah won't get caught or in any kind of trouble. Ah can hear her coming closer and closer to me. Ah am definitely gonna get in so much trouble! Suddenly, Ah feel mah Momma's gloved hand stroke mah hair. Ah gulp.

Then she starts speaking, "Oh my dear Anna Marie, Ah love you so very much… I will never forget the day when I found you scared and alone in the woods when you were young. You may be 15 now and will continue to grow, but to me you and Kurt will always be my little ones. I know you feel like I'm being hard on you, but what I'm doing is trying to keep you safe. I hope one day in the future you can see that. Sleep well Anna, I will see you in the morning."

She walks away, and closes the door behind her all the way.

Wow that was close. How did Ah not get caught? Ah push the covers off and go to the window. Just as Ah'm about to open it—for the second time—Ah look back and I think about what she said to me. Ah'm doubting if Ah should still do this. Ah sit on the sill and think really hard what to do. Ah look out the window. Just a few hours, and Ah'll never do it again. Ah open the window, step outside on the fire escape, and take a good look at the view. Ah pause; what should Ah do first? Ah hear screams. Well, there's my answer Ah guess! Next thing Ah know, I'm jumping down the fire escape, running towards the cries.

"Help! Please somebody help me!" a man screamed. Ah find the alleyway and find the man being assaulted by three muggers. They grab him and throw him on the floor.

"Keep screaming old man, no one's gonna hear you!" one of the muggers taunts, pulling out a knife, "And even if they do, no one ever cares about nothings like you!"

Ah just stand here, watchin' as they terrorize the man. Come on Rogue, you can do this! Ah wrap my hang around mah fist and crack mah knuckles.

"Hey sugah!" Ah shout, getting the mugger's attention, "Ah think you're gonna want to let that good man go now."

All three of the muggers turn to look at me, giving the man time to get up and hurry away. They smile wickedly. The obvious leader of the group crosses his arms, "Who needs some old useless guy and a few lousy bucks,…when we can play with you…par'neh?" he says, mocking mah accent.

"Partner? You got the wrooong state, loser." Ah say, standin' mah ground.

One of the muggers tries to grab me, but Ah immediately elbow him in the face without a second thought. The second one comes at me, but Ah punch him in the face, and then kick the ringleader to the ground.

"Had enough?" Ah taunt. Bein' overconfident is mah biggest downfall—it was somethin' Momma told me and Kurt on multiple occasions—but as many times as she told us, we'd always forget. Now is a perfect example of that, Cuz as Ah smirk down at the leader, I don't notice the other two grabbing a metal pipe. They take a swing, whacking me right in the back, and Ah'm so dazed, the leader has enough time to jump to his feet and sucker punch—well, kick—me to the ground. Ah try to get up off the ground, but as soon as Ah move, the ringleader steps on mah hand, crushin' mah fingers.

Ah scream out in pain.

"Now…where were we…?" the leader asks.

Ah stare at the three of them. Ah'll admit Ah'm a bit more scared now, but not scared enough to surrender to these punks. But bein' beat down and hit in the head has made me groggy, and lose mah sense of awareness. Ah guess Ah wasn't as ready to fight as Ah thought Ah was.

The leader is about to take another swing at me with the lead pipe, but as soon as he raised it up, something kicks him really hard in the back. So hard he practically flies and crashes into a brick wall.

"What the—?!" one of the muggers exclaims, but he's interrupted by a *THWIPP* as he is yanked into the shadows. The last goon starts to flee, but as soon as he makes a move, there's another *THWIPP* and he too is yanked into the shadows. Ah'm too groggy to move, and my head is pounding, but Ah hear the fight going on in the shadows.

One of the muggers cries out like a little girl—whomever is beating him up must have hit his '_Special spot'_… Then, Ah hear another *THWIPP*.

"Try explaining **that** predicament to the police!" a voice jokes from within the shadows.

Ah turn and through the darkness and blurriness of my vision, Ah can just barely see one of the muggers hanging upside-down from a fire escape, his pants down—well, up—around his ankles and somehow defying the laws of gravity by staying in that position.

I hear more *THWIPPS* and the second mugger appears beside the first, strung up by his ankles and wrists so his face was in his crotch. "Now you two better be good." The voice calls.

Ah hear a laugh as a shape bounces of the walls and lands on the fire escape.

"Hey Lady?" the figure asks, and Ah stare it, "Yeah you with the white tuft. You okay?"

Ah squint, mah vision slowly retuning back to normal, and the figure starts comin' into focus. The figure—a he Ah quess—is wearing a blue and red outfit.

"Nightcrawler? That you?" Ah ask stupidly.

"Uhhhh nope, not Nightcrawler, but… Wall Crawler! Or as I'd like to call myself, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" the figure replies with pride and glee.

Mah vision finally clears and Ah get up, and see that the person Ah'm talkin to is _not_ mah brotha, but indeed the web-headed Spider-Man. "Spider-Man?" Ah repeat, confused to why he is here.

"The one and only! Need help miss…?" He asks.

"Rogue. The name's Rogue. You can call me that from now on,…got it? And no, Ah don't need any help." Ah respond in an annoyed tone.

"Jeez, is that how they taught you to say 'thank you'?"

"Sorry, it's just that Ah'm goin through a lot right now and… Why am I even talking about this to you? Could ya just buzz off already bug boy?" Ah ask rudely.

"You look like someone who's been through a lot. How 'bout I give you swing home and on the way you can let things go?" he offers.

"Uhhh, no thanks. Ah can take care of mahself thank you very much. Ah do have powers you know, and they are probably better than yours by a long shot."

"Yeah, you can take care of yourself all right…" he says sarcastically.

Ah give him a dirty look.

"Look I don't want to fight or argue with you Rogue, and yeah, you do look like someone who could probably take care of yourself, so how 'bout we just—"Spider-Man start, but he stops himself, "Uh-oh! Spider-Man-Sense." He says, his vibe a little off.

"Spider-what?" I ask with a laugh. But a couple seconds later, there's an explosion followed by gun shots, and just after that, sirens.

"Told you." He says.

"What the—? How did you—?" I ask, confused by how Spider-Man seemed to know that was coming.

"I get this early warning thing I call '_Spider-sense_'… Blah blah blah, not important right now…" he explains, "Listen, you said you were going through problems and had powers right? Well right now I could seriously use some help, and this could help you blow off some steam,…can you come?"

Ah hesitate, but Ah quickly realize how fun this could be and Ah look up, pumped full of energy and shout, "Hell yeah!"

"Great! Hang on!" he says, shooting a web line and swinging down, grabbing me around mah waist as he swung.

"Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah scream, never having felt this kind of rush before.

The location of the blast turned out to be a bank. All the windows are smashed, and there isn't an employee in sight. The only people who were there were crooks and criminals, all armed, and all carrying loot. Outside, three cars are ready and waiting be filled up with whatever loot the crooks can their hands on.

"Alright guys, get your hands on as much as you can. We gotta fill the trucks up as much as possible before we leave this joint." a voice says from within the bank. Then, a man in some animal costume enters the scene and all of the criminals there back away from him in fear and respect. Suddenly, he rips the door the vault door off of its hinges, "Get busy" he orders.

Spider-Man and Ah sit on the glass ceiling of the bank, watchin' everything that's happenin' down there.

"Alright, I give up, who's that guy and why's he dressed in that weird get-up?" Ah ask.

"You don't know who that is?!" Spider-Man asks, dumbfounded, "Do you live in a cave?"

"…sorta… Just tell me already." I say.

"That's Alex O'Hirn aka The Rhino! He's human, but the suit he wears gives his body super strength, and the only thing that's on his mind is mon-nay." he explains.

"Okay, okay. Ah get the picture… So how're we gonna handle this big dunderhead?" Ah ask.

"Easy, we jump in and improvise! The best part about this is that it's at night and there's no risk of casualties."

In all his nonsense he keeps blabbing about, Ah realize he does make a good point; Ah don't need to worry about touchin' anyone other than the crooks.

"Good point, web-head." Ah smile.

"In that case, you ready?" he asks, putting out his gloved hand for me to grab.

Ah grab it, "You know it!" Ah say, and with that, we just jump through the ceiling.

The moment I pass through the glass, I regret it, cuz as soon as Ah start falling, Ah realize that it looked a whole lot less complicated in my head. And, of all places to land, Ah landed on Rhino…

"What the—? Get off of me!" Rhino shouts, shaking me off wildly. "Get the loot and get out of here!" he orders, "And kill **them**!"

As soon as Rhino says that, he and probably twelve of his men charge outta the bank, holding the loot in their hands, whereas the other half of Rhino's men pull out their guns and start firing.

"Whoa, whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing! Don't you know that's dangerous?!" Spider-Man jokes, dodging several of them, thwipping the guns out of their hands, and knocks out seven of them.

"You're seriously crackin' jokes? Now of all times?!" Ah shout, kicking two of the crooks down.

"Come on, joking is good for the soul! Didn't you know?" Spider-Man jokes as he jumps up, bashes two of the goons' heads together and webs them to a wall.

Ah roll in mah eyes. In a matter of seconds, Ah knock out three other crook using a couple flip techniques my Momma taught me.

"Wow! You're good!" Spider-Man calls down to me from the ceiling as he thwipps up two crooks.

"Ah had a good teacher." Ah reply.

He drops to the floor, taking out one more crook, and we look down in pride at our work. But, as it would turn out, we hadn't gotten all of them. Ah feel the barrels of two guns against mah head, "It's time to give up you two." A crook says. Out of the corner of mah eye, Ah see another two men cornering Spider-Man.

"Ah hate to do this sugah," Ah say, "But Ah think we won't!" In a flash, Ah whip off my glove and hit both of the crooks in the face, causing them to black out. Meanwhile, Spider-Man had easily thwipped up the two cornering him.

"Whoa! What the heck did you do to them?! And why didn't you do that sooner?" he asks, staring down at the men.

"It's mah power—" Ah start, but I notice the other crooks we beat up are starting to come around, "Uuuhhhh, Ah'll explain later. Right now, um, shouldn't we get out of here while we still can, and go catch Rhino?"

Spider-Man notices the men coming round too, "Uh yeah, just give me a sec… When I say jump, jump!" he shouts.

"Wait, What?!" Ah shout, but without any more explanation, he thwips away, and Ah feel a bit worried he abandoned me for a second.

"Okay ready? One,…THREE!" he yells out of nowhere.

Ah whip around and see the crazy web head had webbed the broken vault door, and without warning, he swings it across the floor.

"JUMP, ROGUE! JUMP!" he cries.

Just as the door is about to hit me, Ah do a box jump up onto it, and then, using it's momentum, Ah front flip off of it, landing safe and sound, all of this in a matter of seconds.

The crooks, however, are all hit by the door and fall to floor, unconscious.

"Nice moves! Your teacher teach you that too?" Spider-Man asks.

"Nope. Somethin' mah brotha taught me."

"Cool. Okay, well this leaves 24 henchman all webbed up and ready for police, twelve more crooks to catch, three armed bank cars full of money, one angry Rhino_, and a partridge in a pear tree._" He trills.

"Are ya gonna keep joking all night, or are we actually gonna get some bad guys?" Ah ask, becoming more and more annoyed with his quips.

"Uhhhh, I'd like to do both! Hang on Rogue." he shouts, he grabbing me by surprise while simultaneously slinging out another web.

"Whoa! Could ya give me a little more warnin' next time?!" Ah yell as we soar through the air.

As we swing, Ah look down at the streets and immediately mah eyes find the three trucks Rhino's men are drivin' with Rhino charging down the street in the front, leadin' the way. They are plowin' down the street, people swerving to get out of the way. An' even though there are a million police cars chasin' after the getaway trucks, they honestly weren't doin' that much.

"This is insane!" Ah shout over the wind.

"No kidding" Spider-Man says loudly, "Lucky for us, I've dealt with O'Hirn before."

He starts swingin' lower and lower, gettin' closer in range to the trucks. Then, he takes one big swing—me holdin' on for dear life—and flips through the air, simultaneously shoot webs from both arms, completely coverin' both of the rear tires on one of the trucks. It immediately loses control and starts flippin' forward, headin' straight towards a group of civilians, but just before it got close to them, Spider-Man soars through the air again, rapidly shooting webs, creating one giant one that catches the truck just in time.

"Nice web shootin'" Ah say as he slings out another web.

"It's what I do." He jokes.

"That's one down, two to go." Ah say, "Plus one angry, running Rhino."

"Yup!" he looks at me, "See you in a sec!" he shouts, and then, with no more warnin' he throws me towards one of the trucks, sending me right through the doors—which the goons had conveniently left open—while he swung and landed on another. As ah fly through the doors, manage to kick down a goon in the process. Two of the goons put their guns—automatics—right against mah head and Ah instinctively elbow the one on mah right and kick him outta the truck, and then reach back with my left arm, grabbing the other one by his head, flipping him over and onto his back.

"Hey what's going on back there?" the last crook yells, and turns around, "The girl dead ye—?" he stops talking when he sees Ah'm the only one standin'.

"Oh sh*t!" he yells, and points his gun at me. Before he does anything else, Ah pull off mah glove again, and brush his face. That was a very stupid move… The goon slumps forward onto the steerin' wheel and the truck serves out of control. Ah try to grab the wheel to gain control again, but Ah can't. Lucky for me—although Ah'll neva admit this aloud—the webhead comes swinging through the passenger window.

"You called?" he says, thwipping the brakes to the floor.

"You're really not gonna let this go, are ya?" Ah ask in an annoyed tone.

"Nope!" he says, obviously smirking beneath his mask, "Stopped the other truck by the way." He points to a truck parked beneath four goons webbed upside down.

Bullets start hitting the windshield sending shards of glass at us as we duck down.

"That was close." Spider-Man says, peaking over the windshield.

Ah stare at him an' notice his suit shredded in a couple areas, "Oh no, your suit!"

"Ugh… looks like I'll be up late sewing again." He frowns, "Doesn't matter right now, we gotta take care of—"

"SPIDER-MAN!" a voice shouts from beyond us. Right on cue, Rhino comes chargin' at us, sendin' more bullets at the truck.

"Oh boy… you wanted your warning, Rogue? Well here it is! Hang on!" Spider-Man shouts, grabbing onto me and jumpin' out of the windshield, swingin' right around Rhino.

When we land on the ground a ways away from Rhino, Ah loose mah balance and Spider-Man grabs me. Unfortunately, mah ungloved hand touches his skin. He cries out in pain. Ah only touched him for a brief second, but it was enough to gain some of his powers and get memories that were on the top of his head, to come zoomin' through mah mind; a strange spider biting his hand, an old man dying on the ground, a pretty red headed girl standing in a doorway, and a bunch of echoing words…Something about power and responsibility…

"Oh man, Ah'm so sorry Spider-Man! Ah did not mean to do that." Ah say quickly, snapping mahself out of his thoughts.

"No biggey, just forget it." he says, "Come on, let's take down this horn headed freak show!"

With Spider-Man's powers, Ah become stronger and can jump higher. "Cool! This is fun!" Ah shout, "But how come I can't shoot webs like you?"

"Uhhh lets take on the Rhino first" he answers.

"Take him down? Please." I call as we run at the charging Rhino, "This guy's nothing compared to Juggernaut, who, by the way, Ah've fought." What's embarrassing is that right as Ah say that, Rhino smacks me aside, sending me towards Spider-Man.

"Nothing huh?" Spider-Man laughs.

"You two are pissing me off. I'm outta here." Rhino shouts, as he turns and starts plowing down the street, knocking aside cars and destroying everything in his path.

"Come on, Rogue, we gotta stop him!" Spider-Man yells, thwippin' up into the air.

"Right behind you Web Head!" Ah run after Rhino and jump, landin' on top of his shoulders.

"GET. OFF!" he shouts.

Ah smirk, and pull off mah other glove, "Nope sugah! Ah don't think Ah will!" Ah shout, and place both of mah bare hands on his face.

Rhino stumbles and slows down a bit, but the suit is somehow lessening the effects mah powers should have on him, giving him enough strength to throw me off.

"AGH!" Ah scream, collapsin' to the ground. Ah've never touched more than one person at a time before. Ugh, too many people in mah head! Spider-Man's good-guy attitude clashing with Rhino's villainous thoughts…it's like a war up there.

The poundin' in mah head is makin' it hard to see, but through the blurred spots, Ah see Spider-Man swing in and thwip Rhino's suit, trying to hold him back.

"Come on, Spider-Man!" Ah yell.

Spider-Man seems to be slowin' Rhino down significantly, but not enough. In an instant, Rhino jerks forward and Spider-Man loses his footin', sending him flyin' a couple blocks down. Rhino furiously turns towards me and snorts angrily. Uh oh. Ah scramble to mah feet blindly. Come on, shut up in there! Ah gotta fight this guy! Ah can't focus, the pain in mah head is excruciating and Ah can barely stand. Rhino is still coming straight at me, and Ah'm failing at moving out of the way. Ah stumble back over mah heels, but just before Rhino is about to hit me, Ah find the strength to stand and hit him back.

"What are you?!" Rhino shouts, looking down at the dent Ah made in his armor.

Ah've finally suppressed the war in mah head. Ah have control of the powers, and the combined strength of Spider-Man and Alex O'Hirn has made me super strong. Ah look down at mah hands, ball them into fists, and look back Rhino, smirking, "Ah'm a mutant!" Ah shout proudly, charging towards him. Ah'm still nowhere near as strong as Rhino's suit makes him, but at least Ah can put up a fight now!

Ah charge at Rhino, aimin' to punch him right in the face, but just as Ah'm about three feet away, Ah find mahself glidin' through the air. Spider-Man, ragged and tired, had swooped in and grabbed me.

"What was that for Web Head?!" Ah shout.

"I saved your life!" he replies.

"You dumby, Ah gained super strength after Ah touched you two! Didn't ya see the dent Ah made?"

"Oh…" Spider-Man adjusts his grip on my waist, "Well in that case, get ready to take a _real_ good whack at him!"

Ah smirk as he swings back towards Rhino, and once we get close, Spider-Man throws me down at Rhino like he did with the trucks earlier.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Spider-Man shouts as he throws me.

He threw me at just the right angle, because as soon as my fists make contact, Rhino goes flyin' through the air. "AAAARRRRRG!" he yells.

Just before he hits a buildin', a web snatches onto his suit, pullin' him back in the other direction, and as he goes flyin' this time, Spider-Man shoots webs all over him, coating Rhino's entire suit with webs.

Spider-Man drops beside me, "Nice punch, Rogue." He laughs as we both watch Rhino skid to a halt in front of a pizza parlor, completely immobile.

"Nice webs,…Spidey." Ah reply, walking towards Rhino. Ah've heard many people call Spider-Man '_Spidey_' before, but Ah'd never thought Ah would.

The owner of the pizza parlor rushes out to meet us, "Tha-that was amazing! Thank you Spider-Man and—"

"Rogue." Ah smile.

"—and Rogue!" the owner says happily,

"No problem, man." Spidey replies.

"You know what, you two probably won't get the recognition you deserve for your bravery, so I'm going to give you free pizza, and you can come back and get more free pizza, FOR LIFE!" the owner shouts happily, "Stay here." He runs inside.

"Thanks for persuading me to do this Spidey, this really did blow off some steam." Ah say, lookin' up at him."

"Thanks for coming." He replies.

The owner runs back out, holding two pizza boxes, one for Spidey, one for me, "Enjoy!" he grins.

After thanking the owner for the pizza and waiting until we could see the police gathering on the scene, Spidey swung us up onto the roof of a building, and now we sit here, eating pizza and talking.

"So you and your mom are having '_issues_', huh?" he asks, taking a bite of pizza.

"Ah love her to death and Ah can't imagine a world without her or mah brother, but how she's been treatin' me lately? I just hate it!"

"Rogue, don't leave your family." He says, starin' at me through his mask, dropping every bit of the joker attitude, "Trust me on this…"

Ah open mah mouth to say something, but he raises up his hand to silence me, "Rogue, please listen. I lost someone very close to me because I got mad and left them. Like you now, I was mad at them and I walked out… I ended up losing that person because I was being too selfish. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Yeah bu—" Ah start, tryin' to remake my point, but he interrupts again.

"Yeah, but nothing." He says, "You're family should be your number one priority, and you should never leave them before you have to. And not only that, but you shouldn't hate anyone, Rogue. Hating is the last thing anyone should do. Being angry? Yeah, you can always be angry, everyone has feelings. But, hating? Especially the ones you know you love? No! You're so much better than that, no one should be able or capable of having that much anger and rage toward something or someone. Especially about how your mom treats you. If I were you, I'd try to patch things up right now before things get worse." He says.

After giving it less than a moment's thought, Ah realize he's right, Ah couldn't leave them. Mystique is my mom, and Kurt's my brotha,…I'm not leaving them. Not now, not ever!

"You know what? You're right! Thanks for the fight, the fun, and especially the pep talk, Spider-Man. Now if you'll excuse me, Ah gotta go home now!" Ah say, standin' up.

"Anytime. You want a lift or…?" he starts to offer, but without a word, Ah use the powers Ah got from him and jump away.

After 30 minutes of jumpin' around, Ah finally make it back to the alleyway behind the apartment we're livin' in. Ah look around and see the muggers that Spider-Man thwipped are gone and probably already on their way to jail. Ah climb the wall towards mah window and sneak in back into mah bedroom. Ah pull off mah street clothes and look at the clock. 1:45 AM. Oops, Ah was out much later than Ah wanted to be… Agh, Ah'm _dead_ tired now. Ah collapse in mah bed and close mah eyes, and in seconds Ah'm asleep.

As Ah wake up this mornin', Ah feel all of what Ah did last night catching up to mah body painfully. Patching things up with Momma is the only thing on mah mind, so despite all mah soreness, Ah get outta bed and head to the kitchen, hopin' Ah'll see her there. But, surprisin'ly, Ah find Kurt out of his room, and in the kitchen, a smile on his blue face.

"Kurt? You feelin' okay?" Ah ask.

"Ja, I feel so much better now." He says, soundin' on the verge of laughter, "I no longer feel frightened now that I have a good confidence booster…"

"That's great! What happened? What made you change your mind?" Ah ask.

"Sorry to interrupt this brother/sister moment, but do tell me Anna, how did you sleep? Any problems at all? Because you look a bit sore" Momma asks, walkin' into the room and interrupting our conversation.

That was a weird question… but as confused as Ah am, Ah answer the question normally and calmly, tryin' to maintain the peace, "Uh, it felt great."

"Oh really?" she asks, raising her eyebrow, "I imagined you would be, but if you're not then would you care to explain this?" she holds up a newspaper with the lines '**SPIDER-MAN AND GIRL IN GREEN STOP RHINO**'with a picture of me and Spidey standin' next to Rhino as the owner of that pizza parlor had gone to get us the pizzas.

Crap… Ah drop my head, realizing Ah'm a goner, and that this rift between mah Momma and Ah would nevah go away, but just as Ah think it's all over for me, Kurt starts laughing his head off.

The argument that went down made WW1 and 2 look like minor misunderstandings, and it ends with me getting' grounded, but on the upside, things started getting better,; Kurt wasn't scared anymore, Momma realized she couldn't keep us locked away forever, and things in general just seemed a bit lighter despite my punishment. All family issues were finally patched up, but this? This was never gonna be let go… Ever.


End file.
